


I'm just a sucker for pain

by Deandeanmoose



Series: When Harley met Nevada [1]
Category: Supernatural, Trouble in the Heights (2011)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Blood and Violence, Eventual Smut, F/M, Hunters & Hunting, Hurt/Comfort, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2018-12-12 11:00:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 26,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11735670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deandeanmoose/pseuds/Deandeanmoose
Summary: *mostly Trouble in the Hieghts until later chapters. Only mentions of SPN until then.*Harley Q Winchester was raised as a hunter, hunted her whole life with her brothers the Winchester boys... And recently left the life for a simple life in New York. But when is it ever simple for a winchester?





	1. Background

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a simple background of the character and focused on the supernatural story line. It is a small summary and can be skipped.

My name is Harley Q Winchester and I'm a ex-hunter. Here's a little bit of my life story, I am the youngest of the Winchester kids at twenty-eight. Ten years younger then Dean and six years younger then Sam. I of course am just a half sister but the boys took me in whole-heartedly from the moment John introduced me to them as a little kid. I was raised as a hunter, much like them, and was pushed to be just as good. 

My life started to go down hill at twelve. Sam decided on college and was going to Stanford, dad was pissed and Dean was trying to fix things... It failed. Sam left, Dean started hunting on his own after swearing it had nothing to do with me, and dad dropped me at Bobby's. Bobby occasionally took me on hunts and always let me help when hunters called needing lore or something. 

Then just a few years later, dad completely disappeared and Dean went to Sam for help... Then got me. From there the story is chaos and heartbreak. Finding dad just for him to sacrifice himself, Sam dying and Dean bring him back to life. Dean dying and Sam trying to bring him back to life but a angel rescued Dean Instead. The Apocalypse... Lucifer and Michael fighting using my brothers bodies. Soulless sam. The war in heaven starting. Leviathans and Bobby dying. Dean going to purgatory with the angel. Coming back even more chaos and angels falling from heaven. The knights of hell. Demon Dean..... Then I gave up.

I was about to turn twenty-eight, and I realized... I wanted out. So with their help and a few hunter friends, I got my chance at a normal life. On my birthday, the boys dropped me in New York City at a friend's bar. 

Scotty, the owner, gave me a room above the bar and a job. It was a small place but worked well. The living room/kitchen/library was your entry point, my bedroom of to the side with a attached bathroom/closet basically. It worked well for a girl who's only home was a motels most her life. 

After a few weeks it was feeling good, I got to know the regulars, found a gym down the street to blow off steam and a shooting range nearby when I have touch steam... Then my world got turned upside down by this drug lord named Nevada Ramirez, or I should say the love of my life. It might sound crazy but, after the first little 'collateral' kinda beginning... It became something else.... It became not only life, but what I loved. 


	2. First meeting

It was a normal slow Thursday night, the bar was mostly empty as I tended bar so Scotty could do a cash count. A whole eight customers littered the bar and a table in the corner. I opened two beers and sat them down by two hunters at the back corner. They thanked me.

"Hey Harley, I never did ask... What's your last name?" The taller one smiled as he gave me a five dollar tip.

"Winchester, like the rifle." I smiled softly as the other guy looked up.

"Wait, Winchester. Like john Winchesters kid."

"Yup, the only girl." 

"Oh the stories I heard about you three, did you seriously bag a werewolf pack of eight in a night?" The shorter one looked over.

The tall one glared, "of all the questions, you ask that. Why do we even hunt together if you ask stupid questions like that?"

"Oh brother, tip me better if I have to start dealing with your two's bickering in this quiet bar." I rolled my eyes and put the juke box on mix.

As I was walking back, about to jump over the bar, the door opened. In walked a shorter guy and two big tough guys,  _ **I'm guessing bodyguards.**_ They approached the bar and I seen one of the regulars move from his seat to give the guy more room.

"Camarera (Waitress)!" He waved his hand.

I rolled my eyes and walked over carefully, my plaid shirt straining slightly as i reach over to sit a napkin down on the bar by the man, "how can I help you?"

"I'm looking for Scotty. Tell him Trujillo is waiting." He waved me off.

I scuffed as I turned around, knowing he would watch my ass as I left,  _ **what a fucking dick.**_ I walked to the back room and knocked softly as I stepped in. Scotty looked up, his black hair messy as he raked his fingers through it. His face showing his age much more then it usually does.

"What's up Harley?" He sounded exhausted.

"Guy wants you at the bar, said his name is Trujillo or something."

His face went white, "fuck, I'm short."

I gave a confused look, "well you are like five-ten sooooo..." I shook my hand a little sideways to show the give-or-take.

He frowned, "no. Trujillo is hear to collect his money... I don't have enough."

"His money? I thought you bought this place out right with your gambling savings."

"I did, but it's the hieghts. You pay protection money or accidents happen." He sighed, "I'm short on the collection."

"You seriously pay protection money?" I shook my head, "Give him what you have and if it's not enough, boot him out." 

"I don't have the guts... I seen what he did to the guy next door when he didn't pay. He burned the place down." Scotty stood, "I'll take care of it."

Scott walked out, me following behind him to the arrogant man. He looked up and put on one of the fakest smile I ever seen.  _ **What is with this guy?**_

"Scotty! There's my boy, see didn't I tell you he would be here." The man lean forward, "I bet he has my money, he knows better then to miss a payment."

Scott handed him the small bag, the man motioned to the big guy by him who checked the bag, "he's short jefe (boss)."

"Scotty," he tsked softly, "you know better then to play me."

"I think it's time you go." 

The room went quiet, the regulars in the area moving back as Scotty tried to convince me to step back. I refused and kept eye contact with this 'trujillo' character. He shook his head and tsked... As if I cared what he thought.

"Scotty I'd keep this niñita (little girl) in line or things might get ugly."

"It got ugly the moment you walked in here, now get out."

Scotty stepped back, he knew better then to tell a Winchester what to do when they made up their mind. I leaned towards the man, and left only a few inches between our faces.

"What's the problem? Your English rusty? I said get the fuck out." 

He smirked, "niñita, don't start a fight."

"No, I definitely want a fight." 

He was thrusted back as I shoved him, I slid over the bar and quickly blocked the first fist towards me and kicked the guy in chest. He stepped back and I decked him as the other grabbed me. I swung my feet out and back in and down into the man's junk, he fell over with me below him. I knocked him off me as a fist came my way, a gun clicked. Scott had a shotgun pointed at the man about to hit me, trujillo stopped him and walked out the door.

"You'll be sorry Scotty... Te arrepentirás de dejar que esa chica hable por ti.(You'll be sorry you let that girl speak for you.)"

As he left, everyone whistled and cheered. Scott handed me a beer and shook his head, "wished you just let me handle it Harley."

"Your welcome." I smiled and finished out the night.

He shook his head and went to the back as I closed down the bar, stopping by his office in the back after finishing up.

"I'm not apologizing for giving that guy what he deserves, but I should've let you handle it."

He looked up, "no shit... Now I'm worse off." 

I gave him a look that screamed 'excuse me' and he sighed, "thank you but, this guy is dangerous. Everyone is scared of him... Rumor has it he killed a kid. A young kid... I dont know why but the general conclusion is it wasn't good....i just don't want to explain to your brothers how I let a drug lord kill their sister."

"You won't have to Scotty. I'm a big girl, I can handle myself."

He rolled his eyes and told me to go home. So I went upstairs to my apartment... Before I shut the door completely I heard him talking to himself... He was trying to figure out a way to repay Trujillo. I sighed and went up to bed... Hoping tomorrow will be better.


	3. Collateral

It had been two days since the shake down in the bar, nothing happened. Scott was still on edge but was trying not to let me see...  _ **He really thinks something will happen.**_ I frowned and acted like I didn't see it, give him this one. So as the third day hit, I made sure to go about my usual routine as well.

I got up and met up with a old hunter friend to play some baseball in the park, then went to the gym down the street, a bag over my shoulder and let off some steam. After a few hours, I started home. My hair tugged back in a sloppy ponytail with my little bang glued to my face by the sweat. My tight black t-top tank was covered in sweat and sitting on my shorts perfectly. My army bag tossed over my shoulder and my phone in my pocket playing my workout playlist. The song just switched from 'rock you like a hurricane' to 'monster' by imagine dragons. I rolled my shoulder and was humming along as a black SUV pulled up blocking me from leaving the alley.

"Hey niñita, didn't your Mami teach you not to walk alone in the dark."

_**You have got to be fucking kidding me... This guy is getting annoying.** _

I stopped dead in my tracks as three guys block me from running back, if I would've. Four guys hop out of the SUV, one being Trujillo. I tipped my head and growled.

"What? You want money from me now?"

"No, I want you as collateral. Scotty seems to like you and Well, maybe he will pay better if you are missing for a while." He smirked, "I'll give you the option to get in, or I make you get in."

I smirked and dropped my bag, turning the music on high as the next song starts, 'ready, aim, fire', "make me asshole."

He motioned the men to do so, I squared up and started scrapping the best I could. Dodge a punch and kick his face. Miss a another and break his nose. A set of hands grab me and I elbow his side before bashing his head towards the ground. One grabs me from behind and I use it to kick the one approaching me and gain enough force on the kick to knock him backwards... If there is anything I learned from my dad and brother, it's how to survive in a fight. I was knocking them down even as they teamed up on me, then came the game changer... A gun clicking at the back of my head.

"I'm tired of this game niñita, get in the fucking car."

"No." I took a deep breath before moving in one Swift motion to knock the gun out of his hand.

The small victory was destroyed as the guy I had just knocked down a moment before blindsided me and I hit the ground as it went black.

* * *

I woke up with a pounding headache,  before I realized I was tied up. My arms were tight behind me on this wooden chair, legs tied down as well.  _ **Why the fuck do I always end up like this?**_ I rolled my head to crack/stretch my neck before looking up to see two guys watching me from beside a door.  _ **Where the fuck am I and how did I get here?**_ I decided to push my luck.

"I hate to complain but... Don't motels usual come with a bed and less ugly guys? I mean creepy yes but, your mugs are the stuff of horrors." I gave a small smile as the one started to approach, the other guy stopping him, "what? I'm tied down to a chair... If he can't beat my ass like this then I wouldn't of hired him."

The younger guy glared and broke the silence, "why don't you shut up before I show you what a real man looks like."

The other guy glared at him and knocked on the door as the young guy approached me, "really? That's the best you could come up with. It's not even worth the joke back because that shit was pathetic."

He slapped me, I seen blood spill from my lip as I laughed, "see? You even slapped like a girl."

He raised a fist and grabbed my tank top neck when the door opened and a loud voice shut it down, "A la mierda de ella. Qué sucede contigo?(get the fuck off her. What's wrong with you?)" 

In walked Trujillo, I chuckles as the guy walked away and blew him a kiss with a small wink to piss him off further. The kid turned away as I rolled my eyes.

"I hate to tell you how to run your mob, but he is a lose end. I can him... Shit I should've said made him sleep with the fishes. I always miss the good ones." I smirked as he approached.

"Funny girl... Stupid girl, but funny." He stopped right in front of me and squeeze my jaw in his hand, his thumb and pointing fingers pressing in so I couldn't keep talking.

I glared but never fought him, that would be a waste.  _ **What is with this guy? I mean I'm attractive but this is ridiculous... I haven't seen anyone this desperate in a while.**_ I rolled my eyes and stretched my chin up as he pulled my head up.

"I can't have little putas (whores) ruining my reputation. Just a few people talk about how you acted in that bar and I would have to make a example of them. So I'll start with you." He smirked.

 I spat the best I could at him, his hand shoving my head back... I took a chance to speak, "so what are you going to do to me? Cause I promise if I don't talk to Scotty here soon, you'll have a wrath like you never seen put upon you."

"Like that drunk could do a thing to me?" He chuckled with his men as he raised his voice up to a high pitch bubblegum bitch voice as Dean called it, "my name is Haaaaarleyyyyyy, I think I'm a baaaadassssssssss. I have so many people that love me I'll get them to kill anyone who hurts meeeeeee."

"I wouldn't test me if I were you." It slipped off my tongue so smoothly.

"I'll give you a choice," he smirked, "because I am feeling generous. You can either service me and my men, do a good job and I'll let you go.... Or you could join me. You join my crew as a bodyguard/whatever I want you to be, and your dear Scotty doesn't have to pay protection fee."

I watched him carefully, trying to find the trick in his words. It sounded to good to be true, _**you know except the whole he owns me thing. But Scotty wouldn't have to worry....maybe it'll be ok.**_ I frowned,  _ **Forgive me brothers...**_

"Ok. If you leave Scotty alone, I'll be your whatever." I held back the small burn in my throat, I felt sick.

His smile was disgusting, "yes. Looks like this pretty little fighter is joining the crew.Tal vez usted puede obtener un puntero o dos de su ey javy?(Maybe you can get a pointer or two from her ey javy?)"

The kid looked pissed as I looked up, "can I get these ropes off now... Boss." 

It was a little hissy but he nodded and the older guy cut the ropes. I rubbed my wrists and looked at him carefully,  _ **What did you just do girl? God i hope Bobby isn't seeing this shit in heaven.**_ He smirked and looked down at me, a evil grin as I untied my ankles rather easy.

"Javy and Gabby will take you home. You tell Scotty you quit and change into something sexy.Entender(Understand?)" He looked at me as I slowly got up and walked out with the two men leading me to the Escalade.


	4. Our secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley tell Scott she quits. Harley hits the club with Trujillo and his men.

The ride to the bar was short, my heart pounding the whole way. I tried to think of what to tell Scott, how to convince him not to call my brothers.... I keep falling short or fumbling.  _ **Come on Harley, what are you going to tell him? What will fix this mess you got yourself into?**_ I frowned and tipped my head back before rolling it to look out the window, there it was...  _ **Now I have to tell Scott.**_

I stepped out and entered the bar with two guys following me. Two steps in and I seen Scott. 

"Hey Harley, finally made it back...." He stopped and glared, "...what are they doing here?"

I opened my mouth and he shook his head, "what the hell did you do?"

"What I had... Damnit." I turned and looked at the them, "can you just wait outside?"

"Nope," the guy smirked,  _ **I already know I'm going to hate you most javy... It'll be so fun.**_

"Your not following me in my apartment." I smirked back.

"We have to puta (bitch)."

"I will, he'll wait outside." The slightly older guy glared at the javy, "ir a esperar fuera en el SUV.(go wait outside in the SUV.)"

The guy walked out and he took his intimidating pose.  _ **He was born for this bodyguard stuff... Surprisingly he isn't a dick, well not yet.**_ I turned back to Scott, biting my lip as I forced myself to say something on the spot.

"I quit. I can't work for you because I found a different job."

"You aren't working for the drug lord. Nevada Ramirez is dangerous." He ran his hand through his hair, "your brothers are goin to kill me."

"No, this is all on me.... And I'm giving you deniability." _ **I'll just ignore the pathetic dangerous remark.**_

"So your not telling me what happened? They won't care... Dean will skin me alive for letting you leave after saying that."

"Scott listen, I made my decision. I know how to fix it if I choose... But right now, I'm letting it roll. And your safe."

"Safe?" He glared at me, "don't you dare say you did this for me."

"No... Not exactly. But you don't have fees anymore." I took a breath as he tried again.

"Harley, I can handle the money. I can find a way...."

I cut him off this time, "don't worry about it. I have it under control. Please... Just let me do what I need to."

He shook his head, "like I can do anything... Your a fucking stubborn Winchester."

He sighed as I walked by to my room, the man following me, "by the way, I still want the place. Don't go throwing my shit out."

He nodded, "yeah Harley, we're good."

I ran upstairs and unlocked my place. The man stepped in and stopped, standing against the closed door. I shrugged.

"Gabby was it?"

"Gabriel, Gabby will be fine." He looked at me.

"I'm going to shower and change real quick, you can snoop... Nothing good to find. And I won't try to escape, that would be stupid... We good?"

He nodded, "you have thirty minutes, then we have to get jefe (boss)."

"Ok. I think I can do that." I rolled my eyes and walked into the bathroom/closet in my bed room and took a quick shower. 

I washed my hair and slowly dried off before looking through the closet.  _ **Sexy, sexy, sexy.... What the fuck kinda guildline is that? I don't know where I'm going or anything.... Fuck.**_ I pulled a few dresses and put them back till I get to the one I nicknamed bait. Skin tight satin/silk black dress with red lace. It stopped just above the knee, low sweetheart neck line with red lace sleeves and see through back, a small red band wraps around the waist to give a small flash of skin in the front. It was my go to dress when I play the bait. I put on red lipstick and just a little mascara, curling my hair just a little to keep it out of my face. 

A pair of leather ankle boots with heels,thick enough I can run in them well.  _ **I hope this works.**_

I step out, looking to the clock with a smirk, "three minutes to go, pretty good."

It was silent, I frowned and seen Gabby straighten and look away the best he could. I smirked,  _ **pretty damn good... If this doesn't shut the asshole up nothing will.**_ I leaned forward.

"Gabby?"

"Jefe (boss) will like that.... He should be pleased." He turned to open the door, "vamonos(let's go)."

I shrugged and walked out, as I went past Scotty I gave him a hug, "I'm ok, I've got this."

He just nodded and watched me leave, I walked out the door to the Escalade where Gabby opened my door and shut it once I was in. He got in the driver's seat and it was apparently time for javy to try and annoy me again.

"Cómo se ve el conejo de nieve? Probablemente horrible.(How does the snow bunny look? Probably horrible.)" He laughed, "hopefully jefe (boss) will like it enough to not kill yo..."

He turned around to look and stopped speechless. I smiled and raised a heeled boot just enough to push his head back. He turned around and was probably struggling for words.  _ **Never doubt me. Stupid kid.**_ I tucked in against the seat and looked out the window as the music pulled through my ears.  _ **I never understood how anyone can ride in one of these things? You can't hear shit.**_ I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, hoping we'd be done soon so I could fall in my bed and sleep. As we pulled up to a apartment building I scooted closer to the door to give the egomaniac room when he got in, taking that time for him to enter to look over the Escalade I was in... You know, now that I'm awake in it.

It consisted of three bench seats, the front section attached to a rear facing back seat. Then a third facing the rear facing seat. A open space in the back, probably where they throw the bodies... And it had plenty of room so at least I knew I wasn't shoved in a trunk and bent at odd angles to fit. The interior was leather, black in color of course. I would've been impressed if it wasn't for remembering a drug lord owned it... And me kinda.

It took a moment to register that the door had opened and he got in, with two guys. He looked over and whistled as I casually turned my head towards him, taking in the other two guards as I did.

"Mamacita, limpias bonito(you clean up nice.)" He shamelessly looked over me and I rolled my eyes, "the perfect distraction."

"Distraction for what?" I raised my brow and he smirked, shook his head and tsked me.  _ **That shit is getting old.**_

"Distraction looks pretty, distraction doesn't talk." He tapped my upper thigh and with all my strength, I didn't punch him or pull away, couldn't give him the pleasure of making me crack. "Distraction sits and looks pretty for me during business. Maybe a drink or two, but she doesn't speak. Let's call her mute. Let's practice."

He started talking to the others in the vehicle in a mixture of Spanish and English, giving orders. Then he looked back over and reached to pat my head.

"Good girl," I pulled away and glared, "oh, little Harley doesn't like her hair being touched. Poor baby."

Everyone chuckled as I continued to glare, he did a dismissive wave of his hand, "so you just sit, drink, look pretty."

"Where am I sitting then?"

"In my lap." He smirked and quickly cut me off from my objection, "a pretty little thing like you on my lap drinking, no one is going to be able to focus on the business and I get the best deals that way."

I huffed and sat down, this would be hell. The drive was short and the night sky looked beautiful... You know when you could see it without a thousand lights pouring up from the city. It made me miss my brothers. Dean always complained about some of me and Sam's requests around cases. But when we convinced him to drive us to the middle of nowhere in the Arizona desert, he didn't seem to object as much once we got there. Looking up at the vast night sky and twinkling stars that could still seem to amaze us after all we seen... It was one of my favorite nights with them.

"Niñita,venir también.(come along.)." He had opened the door and made me scoot out, he wrapped his arm around me and mumbled, "play along."

I curled against him and whisper against his shoulder, "don't push your luck."

He smirked and walked me through the club to a heavy curtain that parted as we approach. Inside was a smaller, high-end bar and much better seating.... at you think through the cigar smoke. He tugged me over to a chair in a small group of men, he greeted them and sat down tugging me down to his lap. I crossed my ankles and lay my legs across his lap as one hand went to tracing them, my butt slid to the side of his leg and mostly on the chair side or the arm. I tightened up my torso to lay up against him at a lower angle so my head rested in his shoulder. I watched the other girls, looks mostly like prostitutes, and took in their actions. I started kissing his neck lightly, stroking his chest lightly to play up the part. 

He moved his hand up to slide just under my dress.  _ **Now your pushing it.**_ I let it go seeing as it stopped on my upper thigh. 

My lips peck his neck, nuzzling my nose behind his ear. He squeezed a little tighter and then nudge me to stand up.

"Looks like you could use a drink cariño, wait right here." He pulled my empty glass and his, taking the closeness to whisper, "behave."

I rolled my eyes and plopped down, my legs dangling over the arm rest as I shifted to get comfortable, failing. The men started speaking again, only in a different language. It wasn't English or the misspoken Spanish they had been using... In fact it was Japanese. I tried not to look interested, but catch some words. 

I remember Bobby spoke and read Japanese, I kinda learned it from him. Mainly the words that could be used in our trade, hunting. I caught a few words and tried to piece out the sentences... It's not looking good.  _ **bastard..... To much.......murder.**_ My eyes squinted, turning my head just a little to see Nevada starting back with the drinks. I sat up and trying to decide what to do. Tell him I'm pretty sure they plan on killing him or let it go. 

He came back and sat down, handing me my drink. I leaned in to whisper in his ear before he could start negotiations again.  _ **It's now or never, help him or let it play out.**_

"They plan on killing you once they get their end of the deal fulfilled." 

It went silent then he looked at me curiously, "go wait in the Escalade, this is mens business."

I glared and slowly got up and left, Gabby following me out the back to the SUV. I turned and punched the brick wall before he stopped, just starring at me. He shook his head.

"What Happened?"

"I overheard those guys basically saying they are going to kill us all, and he sent me out here. I was fucking helping." I went to punch the wall and he grabbed my arm, effectively stopping me.

"Don't. Jefe will handle it."

"He doesn't believe me, I'm just a piece of ass." 

He shook his head, "he sees something in you, or else you would already be dead." He nodded to the SUV, "get in and wait. It won't be long."

I got in the SUV and and took several deep breaths as I waited. Ten minutes later, the group walked out, Nevada climbed in the back across from me with Gabby and one of the others as well. He stared me down from behind the glasses, before motioning for my hand. I just glared back and he puffed before reaching over and grabbing my hand to look at.

"What the he..."

"Gabby said you punched the brick wall." He didn't pay attention to my still dumbfounded look, just checked it and frowned.

"You bruises it bad."

"It's nothing," I tugged it away, "I've had worse."

He made a mimicking face before turning his head back to me, "what did you mean they were going to kill me."

"When you went to get drinks, they used Japanese to talk about it without anyone noticing. I didn't get all of it but the just was murdering everyone after we give them their half."

The car went silent, then he pulled the glasses off, "you speak Japanese."

"Among other langues yes... I read it better then I speak it though."

He raised a brow, "how many languages do you speak?"

"Never really counted." I acted uninterested.

"Ahora ella se pone todo misterioso? Qué diablos es su problema de culo?(Now she gets all mysterious? What the hell is her pretty little ass problem?)"

"My pretty little ass problem is you. Me jodiste cuando intenté ayudarte.(You fucking threw me out when I tried to help you.)" I bit my lip.

"So you do know Spanish?" He smirked, "what else do you know?"

"Why the fuck do you care?" I spat as everyone laughed.

"They will be dealt with. Once they hand over the cash, we'll finish the deal or they'll die.No dudo de tu palabra, nunca confié en ellos para un acuerdo a largo plazo(I don't doubt your word, I never trusted them for a long term agreement.)." He got me to look up at that, "stop fucking pouting and grow a pair. Luchar no es todo. (Fighting isn't everything.)"

The ride home was fairly quiet, aside from the heavy base in the loud music. It was worse then the club. I was expecting to get dropped off at my apartment, to pass out in bed and sleep until they broke down my door to wake me up. Then I realized that we weren't heading that way, then a familiar building came into sight.

"Can I just go home?"

"Like I trust you to go home? Podrías salir corriendo. (You could fucking run away.) No...no, no, you sleep in my place." He opened the door.

"Excuse me?"

"You sleep at my place, No te voy a dejar pasar tu obligación a este acuerdo.(I'm not letting you skip out on your obligation to this deal.)" He motioned me out and I followed him up to his place.

He unlocked the door and I followed him in, I started towards a door and he stopped me, "no. That's my room niñita. And not the other one either."

I glared, "then where do I sleep?"

"The couch." He pointed and tossed a blanket, "and don't fuck up the leather."

I fought the urge to murder him, sitting the blanket down as he chuckled, "by the way, Tengo un guardia afuera, no intentaría correr(I have a guard outside. I wouldn't try to run.)"

He walked in his room and I punched the couch before laying down.  _ **I guess I sleep on the couch.... Like a fucking dog.**_ I curled up and hissed,  _ **maybe this was worse then I thought.**_


	5. Another side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley finds a different side of Nevada, and Nevada sees a more real Harley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I can please get thoughts on this story? Thank you!

It had been a few days, I have been to the club every night and watched girls hang off Nevada like he was a god. The guys taking girls out back for fun, some just to a back hallway. I made the mistake of accepting f a dance and the poor guy running off as Nevada dragged me up to the VIP section and sat and watched as a little whore practically dry humped him for some drugs. And at the end of every night, I went back to his apartment and slept on the couch like a fucking dog. I was realizing slowly that slthis 'bodyguard' was more of a "show dog". I did as I was told and never disobey. It was quickly getting old and I wanted to run away.

* * *

 It was Sunday morning, as in the usual Winchester fashion, I was snoozing till noon... At least until a pillow hit my face. I smacked it away as I heard that treacherous laughter that could haunt my dreams, Nevada Ramirez.

"Wakey wakey Harley, we got places to be." He chuckled as he pulled my sheet off me.

"What the hell? I thought you said you don't work Sunday mornings." I grumbled and threw the pillow at him.

"I don't, we have church." 

"Wait church? I don't do church.... You could call it a Love hate relationship."

"Now you do. Get dressed.Antes del fin del mundo si es posible(Before the end of the world if possible.)" He smirked and walked to the kitchen as I grabbed my small bag and went to his bathroom.

I pulled on clean shirt and jeans stepping out he quickly tsked me and made me change. I found a not extremely risque dress and decided on it. I pull it on and frown at how clean it was, way to girly and made me sick....  _ **Why do I even have this dress?**_ I smoothed the skirt and gave up, walking out to his approval.

"Perfecto,perfecto, no necesito una puta en la iglesia.(perfect, I don't need a whore in church.)"

I flipped him off as he walked out the door to the other men dressed fairly nice. Walking to the SUV I noticed it was six of us again. Gabby drove, javy beside him looking pissed he was up this early.  _ **Finally we have something in Common.**_ Nevada sat across from me, the two other men from last night... I believe I heard Marco to the short one beside me and Emilio to the other. We pulled up to a nice church, parking close to the doors. 

I walked into church right behind Nevada, he walked in and was immediately called over by three girls. I rolled my eyes and carefully walked in, waiting for the lightning to strike me for stepping on hole ground. After a few seconds I carefully moved further in until Gabby bumped me and motioned ahead. I took the farthest back pew, on the end by the door. He sat beside me and caught my glances over at Nevada.

"Those are his sisters. The youngest Camille, middle angel, and oldest is Sofia. That's Sofia's husband Mateo, he runs the business."

"He runs it?" I looked to Gabby.

"He runs everything from the DR. Trujillo just runs the hieghts part." He looked over, "no se vean tan nerviosos(don't look so jumpy)."

"Sorry, not a lot of good memories with churches." I shivered a little as he nodded.

"A lot of funerals?"

"Something like that." I coughed,  **"** I'm not a hugely religious person nor do I ever go to a church under normal circumstances."

"Neither does Nevada really." Gabby said quietly, "every Christmas and when his sisters force him to come while they're in town."

"So his sisters forced him today? And he makes all of us come?"

"Usually he only makes two of us go. I never really minded church and Emilio's family is extremely religious and he usually stops in once a week for penances anyways." Gabby shrugged, "quien sabe su motivo cuando hace cosas como esta.(who knows his motive when he does things like this.)"

I smirked as we heard everyone starting to take seats, his sisters moving towards the front with a few others. Two look about sixteen to twenty, one around ten. They acknowledged Nevada's family and the ten year old hugged him. 

"His nieces Anna, Maria, and the little one is Zara." Gabby filled in, "two from angel, one from Camille. Sofia and Mateo had a son but he passed away."

I nodded and watched Nevada look back towards us before shaking his head and walking back as it was about to start. He motioned me to scoot and Gabby rolled his eyes before scooting away for me. He sat between me and Gabby, leaving me on the end with my nervous fidgeting. He raised a brow at me but kept quiet as the preacher took his stand and started the sermon. The same old same old, love the neighbor and enemies... Don't steal... Beware of sin... I couldn't take much more, I could feel my skin crawl. 

"Har..." Nevada started to whisper but I stood and slipped out to the street as quietly as I could.

I took two deep breaths and rolled my shoulders as my eyes fought to focus. It felt wrong to be in a church with everything I know. I closed my eyes and let out a frustrated growl,  _ **You have to go back in Harley.... Come on gir...**_

"Harley, you ok?"

I looked up to see Nevada coming down the steps towards me, "yeah I'm good."

"You just ran out of a church like you were struck by lightning, tu no esta bien ok(your not fucking ok.)"

I frowned, "I just needed air, go back inside."

I leaned against the brick wall as he stopped in front of me, "gabby said you don't have a good history with churches... Do you want to leave?"

It sounded like a loaded question, say I'm a pussy and don't want to go back in the church and face whatever he throws at me or go back in and face the small scene from my impromptu leaving. I decided the latter couldn't hurt to much.

"No, I just need a moment."

I heard a few footsteps and thought he was leaving then I felt a hand on my shoulder, "you don't look good. You can sit this out.... Lay down in the Escalade for the rest."

It sounded sincere, can't let it happen though. "No, I'm good. Don't want to miss how everyone should help others and not to say the Lord's name in vain."

He smirked, "I'll let you in on a secret... I hate church." I raised my brow as he motioned to the door, "It's just a wanna be good guy that shoves right and wrong down your throat. I can be a Christian without the constant naps on Sunday in a uncomfortable bench."

I chuckled softly, "shall we?"

He nodded and opened the door for us to walk back in.

* * *

After the sermon, Nevada went back to his family. Me and Gabby chatted in the back and caught his family looking over and his glare at them. I shrugged it off as he came over with some of them, he motioned out the door.

"Barbiño's, lunch is on me apparently." He nodded to the door and I followed him out. 

As we were going out, they each went to their own vehicle but a small brunette with a few red streaks caught me, "who are you?"

"Harley." Gabby looked over.

"I mean to my uncle."

"Bodyguard."  _ **ok so this is a niece.**_

"He tell you to say that? You can tell us the truth, even if his girlfriends are short lived." She looked at me as held a confused look.

"No... Still just a bodyguard." She shrugged and ran off as Gabby smirked, "what's so funny?"

"His family thinks you are dating." He opened the door, "this'll be fun."

Nevada came over and got in before me. He sent Javy and Emilio home, looking at me curiously as I slipped in. I tried not to notice, but it was hard when it was only us two in the back.

"What?" I looked at him.

"What did Anna want?" His voice was slightly hooded, as if suspicious.

"She asked who I was."

"What did you say?"

"Harley, bodyguard." I looked down, "what's with the fifth degree?"

"Shit..." He whispered, "what else was said?"

"She said I didn't have to lie, all your girlfriends are short lived." I looked up.

"I'm screwed." He sighed, "Gabby, tú y Harley toman la delantera y Marco toma la espalda (you and Harley take the front and Marco take the back.)."

I looked out the window as he kept an eye on me, "what Nevada?" I didn't look over but could see his smirk.

"You don't look so threat in a dress.Debería haberle dejado parecer un exterior o por lo menos un poco más áspero.(Should've let you look like a outside or at least a little rougher.)"

The guys chuckled and I shook my head, "don't take me to fucking church then."

As we pulled up, everyone went their own ways. Me and Gabby took a table by the front door of the empty restaurant, Marco went around back. The family went to the back of the room and ate, the happy Ramirez's with several jokes. It was refreshing to see him so human, lifting up his little niece to hug and drop in a chair. Laughing cheerfully with everyone and talking to his brother in law at legnth. Then I could see a small change in his demeanor, a few of his sisters said something. I could see a little red on his skin,  _ **A blush?**_ I caught a few glances my way as me and Gabby talked.

Before I knew it, Nevada walked over and motioned me up, "Harley, go out to the Escalade."

"Excuse me?"

"Go out to the fucking Escalade. Pensé que estaba hablando inglés claro ... O debería decirlo en español.(I thought I was speaking clear English.... Or should I say it in Spanish.)"

"No I got it." I stood up and walked out as he walked away.  _ **What the fuck is his problem? I didn't do anything.**_

 I went out to the SUV and slipped in the back seat. I sat back and punched the seat across from me. _**I don't know why I hate this so much,**_ I shook my head,  ** _Why the fuck do I care? I get out of his stupid family dinner._** I sighed and looked out the window. At some point I fell asleep because I wake to a tap on the window.

"Have a good nap princesa? (Princess)" Nevada teased as I groaned.

Everyone got in and we left, back to his building. After everyone went their own way, I followed Nevada to his place. He went in to the kitchen and I sat down, two pitbulls running over to him before he waved them off.

"No voy a darle de comer a los idiotas(I'm not feeding you dumbasses)."

They ran over to me with a low growl. I stuck my hand out and eased them closer, a soft pet and scratch behind the ears won them over. One rolled over and the other tried to lick my face.

"I didn't know you had dogs."

"They sleep in the room with me.... And hate almost everyone. Even my men." He looked up, "they just got back from the vet, Emilio dropped them off."

"But they love me." I smirked.

He rolled his eyes and walked over to sit down.

"What are their names?" I watched him shake his head.

After a minute he replied, "louis and bud."

"Interesting? Bud and Lou." I smiled as they perked up, "your just little babies aren't you?"

They panted as he glared, "don't soften my dogs. I need them vicious and angry."

"They need some love, poor babies are starving for attention." I looked over, "so what are we doing?"

"I am taking a nap before we go out tonight. Special treat on me."

"Ok, I'm going for a walk." I stood up carefully and grabbed the leashes off to the side of the door.

"Did I say you could?" He turned and glared as I hooked both dogs up, "and what the hell are you doing with my dogs?"

"No and walking them, stop me if you want to but they need a good walk." I went out the door as he just stared at me.

* * *

It was close to eight p.m. when Nevada emerged dressed and ready to go... Where I didn't know. The men were waiting in the Escalade as I followed him out in jeans and a old flannel shirt, surprise her let me. The drive was quiet as the men chuckled and talked about recent conquests. Nevada kept smirking at me.

"What about you harley? Ready for some fun tonight?" His smirk told me this wasn't going to be good.

"Where are we going?" 

"You'll see,solo espera pequeña niña(just wait little girl.)" He chuckled as he turned back to his men.

Only a few minutes later we pulled up outside a building. As everyone got out, I looked up... It was a strip club.  _ **He's trying to get to you. Don't break harl...**_ everyone chuckled and looked at me.

"What the matter Harley, don't like strip clubs?"

"Seriously? Your an idiot." I walked by and right into the club, the guys behind me dumbfounded.

They walked in and watched as I sat down on a chair looking at this on dancer, slipping her a twenty in her g-string as she danced around the pole.  _ **If I got anything from my brothers, it's how to deal with strip clubs.**_ i caught his reflection in a mirror behind the stage, Nevada was confused and slightly angry. Before he smirked and sat down beside me.

"So that's your deal.Te gustan las chicas?(You like girls?)"

"Nah, I like men. Women for fun once in a while." I raised a brow, "I just don't like boys."

He watched me stand up and hand her another ten before walking to the bar. I got a drink and enjoyed myself. For the few hours we were there, I didn't let him get under my skin. Not when the girls were hanging on him, nor when they were dancing on him.... And definitely not when one pulled him to a back room.  _ **Not at all... Not one bit. Not jealous.**_ I stepped outside as I felt my phone vibrate. 

"Hello?"

"Hey harl, what's up princess."

"Hate you too Dean," I shook my head, "why are you calling?"

"Can't I check on my sister without a motive?" I could hear his smirk.

"Not you, Sam maybe... But not you."

"Me and Sam we're thinking about stopping by for a weekend. See our baby sister for a few days and have some of the good old times."

"That sounds great but," I looked back towards the door, "if it could wait a week or two I would prefer it."

"I mean it could... Is something going on?" He sounded suspicious.

"No I...I'm just adjusting to living here yet. Hardly sleeping at home with this new job and everything." I played it down, "two weeks maybe? Say begging of September? I could make some time that way."

"Ok, but we'll be there bright and early.... We miss our little sister." He paused, "talk to you soon Harley."

I hung up and walked back in as Nevada was rounding everyone up to go. I seen lipstick on his neck and felt a twist in my belly, I hated it how sick I felt at the sight..... _ **Why do I care?**_ We left and got in the SUV, not hiding the jealousy feeling to well apparently. His smug smile driving me crazy as we started back. The drive was oddly silent... Nevada was tired of the silence in the SUV, he seen the building and snapped. "Everyone out now."

The men looking confused causing him to bite out, "saca la mierda!(get the fuck out!)"

We argued, or well yelled at each other then fought. I shoved his hand off me and was out the door before he could stop me. He swung his door opened as I came around to go in the building, because walking away to my place would be to much and close to a death sentence. He grabbed my arm before I could get out of his reach.... Then chaos.

Gun fire.


	6. Another side (Nevada)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nevada's view of events.

It has been a few days with Harley, and I was starting to think this might not work. She doesn't seem to like clubs unless she's grinding on young guys, watching that for only a minute made me sick and I pulled her back up to the VIP section. She didn't look happy but all in all, she was a good pet. She slept on my couch, didn't try to run, and wasn't afraid to fight if she had to... But she never did because my men did all that. She was just my little pretty pet to parade around much to her clear annoyance.

* * *

It was almost time, my sisters wanted me to go to church since they were in town. I, as always, didn't want to go but decided to humor them. I woke up Harley and made her wear a dress,  _ **Don't need another lecture on my men looking like slobs or homeless people in church. Besides, she fills out a dress nicely.**_

 Once everyone was in the Escalade we left and arrived quickly at the church. Everyone looked grumpy, Harley was probably thinking of killing me. Javy was half asleep. Marco miss buttoned his shirt and Gabby was still hooded eyes. The only decent of the group was Emilio. As we pulled up, we all slowly walked in. I made it but two steps before I recognized the squeal that could only be made by my sisters.

"Nev, looking good hermano(brother)." Angel hugged me.

"Surprising you could make it with your usual hangover." Camille giggled as I rolled my eyes.

"Did I come to be berated?"

"You know better to think you wouldn't." Sofia smiled and kissed my cheek like everytime they suck up to me.

"Women, siempre un dolor(always a pain.)" Mateo smiled and shook my hand, "luckily they are beautiful."

"So who is the little conejito de la nieve(snow bunny)?" Angel peeked over as Camille rolled her eyes, "must be the latest puta (whore) on his arm."

I glared at them as Sofia tasked them, "behave."

"Who is she?" Mateo asks.

I looked back at her, she just sat down on the edge of the pew beside Gabby... Jumpy as could be.  _ **She looks like a druggy. What the hell is her problem?**_ I turned back towards him.

"New bodyguard."

"Her? Camille puede tomarla con los ojos cerrados(Camille can take her with her eyes closed.)" Sofia said as the sisters looked carefully studying her.

"Doubt it. She knocked out all my men.Tenía a todos en el suelo dentro de cinco minutos.(Had everyone of them on the ground within five minutes.)" I shook my head, "she fights like fucking wonder woman, the only reason we won was I had a gun on her and Gabby blindsided her."

"Now who is lying?" Angel rolls her eyes.

"Yeah right nev." Camille started towards their seats up front.

"I need evidence, that puta podría ser bueno entre las sábanas, pero no tiene suficiente lucha en ella (slut might be good between the sheets but she ain't got enough fight in her.) She looks like she missed her fix this morning." Sofia shook her head and we'll walked towards the front.

  As we approached, my nieces came over. Zara stole a hug, as the older two smiled. They waited their turn and slid up beside me to kiss my cheeks, in return I gave each of them a twenty as they smiled.

"Thanks tio (uncle)." Anna smiled.

"Thanks tio." Maria added and nudged him a little, "who's the girl in the back? Tu novia(Your girlfriend?)."

I raised my brow at her, "no. She is one of my bodyguards." 

She smirked and I seen Anna shake her head with Maria.  _ **This isn't good, maybe I should've left her behind.**_ As everyone started to settle, I looked back at Harley and Gabby. She was still fidgeting.  ** _What is her fucking problem? God...ella se ve peor que el adicto a la heroína de hace unos años_** _ ** _(she looks worse then the heroin addict from_ a few years ago.) **_ I started back as Sofia grabbed me.

"Where you going nev?"

"To sit in the back."

"Siéntate con tu familia(Sit with your family.)" Camille begged.

"Por favor nev, deje a su puta sola durante una hora.(Please nev, leave your whore alone for a hour.)" Angel pouted.

That was enough to ensure I sat back there as I shook my head. I love my family but they never take me into consideration... Or else they wouldn't always drag me to church. I walked back and gave Harley a small push, she stayed firmly planted but Gabby scooted down.  _ **Don't forget that...maybe I need to give her a proper lesson and how to act around me. Her fucking attitude is ridiculous.**_ Everyones attention was turned to the front, the sermon started and I hardly could focus. The corner of my eye was forcing me to focus on the obviously uncomfortable woman that looked like a flight risk.  _ **Ok, maybe I should've let her sleep.**_

"Har..."

I never had a chance to finish as she shoot out the doors. A few people looked, Gabby shrugged when I turned to him. He said something about her not having a good thing with churches...not much detail.

"Mierda (Shit)" I mumbled low before I slow walked out to check on her.

I Step out and hear a small growl and find Harley almost panting beside the steps. So I started towards her.

"Harley, you ok?"

She looked up to see me, "yeah I'm good."

"You just ran out of a church like you were struck by lightning, tu no esta bien ok(your not fucking ok.)"

She frowned, "I just needed air, go back inside."

She leaned against the brick wall, so I stepped I front of her pinning her there.

"gabby said you don't have a good history with churches... Do you want to leave?"

I watched her study it, she acted as if everything I said would get her killed if she answered wrong.  _ **Is she scared of me? No way, she could kick my ass. She wouldn't be scared.... Then why is she over analysing everything?**_

"No, I just need a moment."

 _ **She looks like shit... She should just lay down.**_ I adjusted my feet, reaching out to hold her shoulder, "you don't look good. You can sit this out.... Lay down in the Escalade for the rest."

"No, I'm good. Don't want to miss how everyone should help others and not to say the Lord's name in vain."

I smirked,  _ **now wonder I like this girl**_ "I'll let you in on a secret... I hate church." She watched carefully, so I motioned to the door. "It's just a wanna be good guy that shoves right and wrong down your throat. I can be a Christian without the constant naps on Sunday in a uncomfortable bench."

She chuckled softly, "shall we?"

I nodded and opened the door for us to walk back in.

* * *

After everything was done, I went back up to my family. I barely approach before they swarm me.

"That was cute, had to help her shoot up?"

"What's her problem, she does knows this is a church right?"

"La pequeña puta sintió que iba a ser golpeada por un rayo por estar en una iglesia?(The little whore felt like she was going to get struck by lightning for being in a church?)"

 ** _Yes but not in the way you mean..._** "can we not?"

Everyone looked over at her and she had a slight deer in the headlights look before looking towards Gabby as he chuckled. I felt bad, she doesn't know my family but she sure as hell is about to... They never pass on a chance to pick apart my girlfriends. Even the ones that aren't my girlfriends.

"Grow up nev, lunch on you and I'll stop asking as many questions." Sofia smiled as everyone nodded.

 _ **How do they always fuckin do this?**_ I agreed and quickly walked over to tell my guys, sending Emilio and javy home since they looked like they were still asleep. As everyone was leaving, I noticed Anna had went towards my Escalade. Before I could think to realize what she was doing, I turned the corner and seen Harley talking with her. They chatted a minute before she ran off and Gabby chuckled at Harley and her dumbfounded face and groan. I felt a slight anger, pushing it down. My curiosity got the better of me as I sat across from her in the SUV. She must've cracked.

What?" She glared slightly.

"What did Anna want?" My voice very suspicious.

"She asked who I was."

"What did you say?"

"Harley, bodyguard." She looked down, "what's with the fifth degree?"

"Shit..." I whispered, _**Don't go soft now,**_  "what else was said?"

"She said I didn't have to lie, all your girlfriends are short lived." She looked up.

"I'm screwed." I sighed, "Gabby, tú y Harley toman la delantera y Marco toma la espalda (you and Harley take the front and Marco take the back.)."

She looked out the window as i kept an eye on her, "what Nevada?" She didn't look over but she could see my smirk.

"You don't look so threatening in a dress.Debería haberle dejado parecer un exterior o por lo menos un poco más áspero.(Should've let you look like a outsider or at least a little rougher.)"

The guys chuckled and she shook her head, "don't take me to fucking church then."

 As we got there, they went where I told them to. I went with the family back to the big table at the back. I grabbed zara and gave her a big hug as she tackled my leg, everyone laughing as I drop her in the chair. It felt great for to be with family.... Then it happened.

"So who is this bodyguard of yours?" Angel smiled.

"The snow bunny doesn't look like your usual type, a little short and chunky." Camille smirked at my glare.

"She isn't chunky. Si tuviera un peso saludable podría saber que(If you were at a healthy weight you might know that)." I hummed as a few "ohhhhh' it. 

Mateo stole my attention, he pulled me I to a conversation about work. Sofia slapped him for that and then she made a comment that hit me more then it should've.

"Sólo porque él quiere ignorar a la puta que trajo a la cena familiar no significa que usted llega a hablar de trabajo(Just because he wants to ignore the whore he brought to family dinner doesn't mean you get to talk about work.)" She mumbled, "no work."

I bit my lip and tried to calm down.... tried so hard. I felt the heat on my face from the anger. _ **What** **the hell they have against Harley? She never even met them, she's not hanging on me..... I'm tired of this. This is done.**_ I pushed off and walked over, Harley and Gabby looked over as I approached.

I motioned her up as she looked at me, "Harley, go out to the Escalade."

"Excuse me?"

"Go out to the fucking Escalade. Pensé que estaba hablando inglés claro ... O debería decirlo en español.(I thought I was speaking clear English.... Or should I say it in Spanish.)"

After a hour, everyone was leaving and I walked to the Escalade. Harley was out cold, so I tapped on the window and chuckled as she almost hit the ceiling. 

Have a good nap princesa? (Princess)" I teased as she groaned.

Everyone got in and we left, back to the building. After everyone went their own way, she followed me to my place. I went in to the kitchen and she sat down, two pitbulls running over to me before i waved them off.

"No voy a darle de comer a los idiotas(I'm not feeding you dumbasses)."

They ran over to Harley with a low growl. Before I could yell at them  for growling at the women that had been sleeping on my couch. She stuck her hand out and eased them closer, a soft pet and scratch behind the ears won them over. One rolled over and the other tried to lick her face.

"I didn't know you had dogs."

"They sleep in the room with me.... And hate almost everyone. Even my men." I looked up, "they just got back from the vet, Emilio dropped them off."

"But they love me." Harley smirked.

I rolled my eyes and walked over to sit down.

"What are their names?" She watched me shake my head.

 ** _Why the hell should i tell her._** _After_  a minute I replied, "louis and bud."

"Interesting? Bud and Lou." She smiled as they perked up, "your just little babies aren't you?"

They panted as i glared, "don't soften my dogs. I need them vicious and angry."

"They need some love, poor babies are starving for attention." She looked over, "so what are we doing?"

"I am taking a nap before we go out tonight. Special treat on me."

"Ok, I'm going for a walk." She stood up carefully and grabbed the leashes off to the side of the door.

"Did I say you could?" I turned and glared as she hooked both dogs up, "and what the hell are you doing with my dogs?"

"No and walking them, stop me if you want to but they need a good walk." She went out the door as i just stared.

_**She just fucking left with my dogs? Why do they even like her?! What the hell just happened....?**_

* * *

It was close to eight p.m. when I came out dressed and ready to go. The men were waiting in the Escalade as she followed me out in jeans and a old flannel shirt, no surprise. Not the surprise was where we were going. The drive was quiet as the men chuckled and talked about recent conquests. I couldn't hide my smirk, this would be perfect.

"What about you harley? Ready for some fun tonight?" 

"Where are we going?" She didn't look amused.

"You'll see, solo espera pequeña niña(just wait little girl.)" I chuckled as i turned back to my men.

Only a few minutes later we pulled up outside the building. As everyone got out, I looked up. Her face was..... normal. _**this didn't freak her out? Piss her off....**_  everyone chuckled and looked at her.

"What the matter Harley, don't like strip clubs?"

"Seriously? Your an idiot." She walked by and right into the club, the guys behind her dumbfounded.

They walked in and watched as she sat down on a chair looking at this one dancer, slipping her a twenty in her g-string as she danced around the pole.I was confused and slightly angry.  _ **Don't let her win.**_ Before I smirked and sat down beside her.

"So that's your deal.Te gustan las chicas?(You like girls?)"

"Nah, I like men. Women for fun once in a while." She raised a brow, "I just don't like boys."

I watched her stand up and hand the stripper another ten before walking to the bar. She got a drink and enjoyed myself. For the few hours we were there, she didn't let me get under her skin. Not when the girls were hanging on me, nor when they were dancing on me.... And definitely not when one pulled me to a back room. 

She pushed me down in the chair and started giving me a lap dance, making me for a second feel good before regret.  _ **What is this feeling? It can't me regret... What do I have to regret? Shit....**_ I moved the girl and went back out to the main room. I felt a tickle on my neck, and shrugged it off as a small smirk covered my face. Harley was gone... Then my heart skipped a beat,  _ **Is she ok? Wait no...don't care.**_ I was rounding up the men, we started out as Harley came back in. I turned her around after noticing her glare.... Gabby whispered I had lipstick on my neck and I quickly rubbed it off the best I could.... If only I knew what was about to happen when we got back to the building.


	7. I don't know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Harley saves Nevada's life, he wants to know why... Before things heat up.

Nevada was tired of the silence in the SUV, he seen the building and snapped. "Everyone out now."

The men looking confused causing him to bite out, "sal de la mierda(get the fuck out!)"

That caused everyone to bail as his hand grabbed my knee, cementing me to the seat. I felt my body tense,  _ **Now you did it... Why do you always fuck yourself over Harley.**_ As all the doors shut and we were alone in the Escalade, I felt a fear pool in my belly like I never remembered.

"What the fuck was that?"

"Was what?" I feigned ignorance.

"Your hot and cold!Un minuto no puedes dejar de mirar, el siguiente me estás tomando el pelo ... Entonces me pateas en las pelotas.(One minute you can't stop starring, the next your teasing me... Then you fucking kick me in the balls.)" He growled, "you were dancing with that guy to piss me off, then you get a rise out of me and rip me apart in front of people.Estoy follando a Trujillo, no dejo que ninguna puta corra mi vida o negocio!(I'm fucking Trujillo, I don't let some slut run my life or business!)"

I reached for the door as he squeezed so hard I swear I lost feeling in that whole leg, "fucking answer me! What the hell is this game your playing!"

I shoved his hand off me and was out the door before he could stop me. He swung his door opened as I came around to go in the building, because walking away to my place would be to much and close to a death sentence. He grabbed my arm before I could get out of his reach.... Then chaos.

A bullet missed us both, nailing the Escalade. He immediately tugged me back into his chest as he fell to the ground behind the still opened door. My heart stuttered, breath steadied from it fast pace of anger, and my body reacted. It grabbed the gun hidden in the door and I rolled off him just past the door as three men came up on the front of the Escalade. My shoulders rolled forward slightly, hands grasped the gun with full support, one knee bent up to still my body in the split second I fire off shots. Four shots. One to each man's head, the one holding the smoking gun received a extra to his heart before he fell. My body tightened in the familiar stance, hunter instincts saving me. I missed the building door swinging open and men running out to take care of the three dead bodies as Gabby and Marco checked on Nevada. 

Nevada was watching me, I felt it. As was everyone as I hit the safety and laid the gun beside me as I finally took a breath. Nevada was on his feet and walking towards me, a hand offered to help me but I push myself up without help. I went for the door, wanting to make it up to his fucking apartment and sleep on that oddly comfortable couch... Knowing he wouldn't let me. As the scene was being cleaned, Nevada chased me in and right to the steps. He knew I hated the elevator, knew I would do as I should and go to the couch he said was my bed until he could trust me.... His hands pushed me to the wall of the stairwell and a tremble met his lips.

"What the hell was that?" He growled.

"I saved your life boss." I wouldn't let my voice waver, emotionless.

"No te consigo!(I don't fucking get you!)" He pressed my shoulder into the concrete wall, "you tease me, mess with me, call me names and say you hate me but the chance comes to get rid of me and you save me. You killed three men... To save me... when they would've let you live most likely."

"They would've killed me, don't flatter yoursel..." I tried to push him off and he shoved me back harder.

"I see the looks Harley! The way you look angry and sad when I have a girl hanging on me. The jealousy in your eyes when I walk away with some slut... But I give you a chance to change that and you berate me.Cuál es tu puto problema?(What's your fucking problem?)"

"Your my fucking problem!" I snapped and shoved him off as I ran up the steps, his feet falling just behind mine as he chased me up.

"What is it?! What is it about me that you fucking hate!" He caught my arm and I slipped on a step.

My foot caught the next one and I quickly swung to face him, "you didn't give me a chance! You offered me the whores spot!"

It went silent, both of us shocked by the words I said.  _ **What was that girl?... You don't...you can't.... Girl no. You can't love him.**_ He watched wide eyed as I turned and walked away, I got to the door and opened it. The hidden key tossed over to the table as he walked in and locked the door. He grabbed my arm again and I was about to punch him as it turned me around. To my surprise our lips met instead, I returned the kiss for a few seconds before pushing away.

"I wasn't offering you to be a puta en mi brazo(slut on my arm), wasn't looking for sex." He watched me Frozen in confusion, "I could get any girl in the club for that. Meaningless sex...Yo te quería.(I wanted you.)" It came out in a soft whisper, I almost missed it.

"What?"

He looked down and took a breath before pushing forward and stealing my lips again, this time with little fight. He pinned me against the wall, the kiss heating up until I turned my head to force him to repeat it.

He groaned and turned my head to look at him with a death grip on my jaw, "I wanted you. I didn't want sex. I didn't expect you to play the little puta (bitch) on her knees in the alley for me... Plenty of women can do that. You make me confused and drive me insane and... intrigue me."

It didn't sound like a compliment, but it felt like one. I couldn't help it, his fingers might bruise my chin but I pushed forward and stole his lips. The kiss was blissful, as were the hands all over each other.... And the way he carried me to his bed. He stole my breath before we even made it past the kiss. He undid the plaid shirt, pushing it from my shoulders. My hand tugged his jacket and shirt off, his hands helping to pull off the last layer as my hands traced down his chest. My fingers twirled in his chest hair as he covered my hand against his chest... This felt right. I felt like I had too, my body need this. Another kiss before he tossed my shirt off.

* * *

_**Nevada** _

* * *

Looking at Harley infront of me in only a bra... It was amazing. She was beautiful. I didn't spend long on looking in the dark, I wasn't going to get far anyway. My hands tugged her jeans down, kissing up her neck and biting down hard on her pulse. I seen her eyes blur out of focus as her hands tugged at my pants. My heart was rapid, skipping beats like crazy as she tugged them down enough to hold the bulge. Her hand gently rubbed before pulling me free, I felt weightless in that moment. But I hoped she felt that weight and soon enough she kissed my tip and took in my legnth. 

I felt all the air leave my body. She was a god send,  _ **I think I'm in love.**_ She bobbed and sucked, a tongue tracing up my vein. I brushed her hair back, her eyes met mine for a second and I pushed her back. I kissed her as her underwear was abandoned on the floor, the bra was a few feet away.  She pulled me down, flush to her as I felt her hands holding my shoulder blade from under my arm and the other on my neck. The taste of me on her tongue was a turn on, not like every other puta (whore). Her leg lifted and in no time I was slipping in as we both gasped for breath. _**Mierda santa** **(Holy** **shit) god I feel like a virgin again.... She so fucking tight.**_ Her face was twisted, in pain or pleasure I didn't know. I was scared to ask and ruin this...whatever this was.

"Are you good Harl?" 

She nodded without disconnecting our face at any point. Whether it was our foreheads touching or noses brushing.... It was heaven. I can't describe the feeling that this gave,  _ **Could it be... Be... That?**_ This definitely wasn't a fuck or a whore giving a quickie for some coke... This felt different. 

"Nevada... Move." She whispered with a strained voice.

I with drew as she whimpered and pushed in to a moan that sounded like a angel. This definitely wasn't anything like I've had before.

* * *

_**Harley** _

* * *

I felt everything. His little twitches, the way the bed shifted under me, the small noises of his over my own at times... This is definitely the best sex I have ever had. He took my leg and massaged the crevice of my knee, applying pressure on it and the bed to hold himself up. No one night stand could ever come close to that feeling, the one I got when his eyes landed on mine and we both shifted. He hooked my knee behind him and rolled so I sat on top of him. Feeling him shift inside me as well was enough to cum, but I held back until his hands took mine for support and he bent his knees to bring me closer to him. He bounced me and somehow managed a deeper angle from that.... I was breathless. His eyes hooded over and then, I couldn't help myself.... It just came out.

"Por favor papi, I'm about to cum."

I heard a small moan and then, then I felt him filling me as mine mixed with his. The sticky feeling ignored as I fell on top of him gasping for breath. Then came the second surprise of the night... He pulled a blanket over me and left his arm tight around me. He was holding me and never pulled out. I remembered my brothers talking about some of their conquests, how they didn't want some of the girls to go. How on their rare occasions of normalcy, they could feel a difference from the usual waitress or whatever they picked up. It felt like that.... And you wanted it, and somehow got it from... From Nevada Ramirez.

_**What have you done? You just made everything more complicated... But is it really worse?** _

* * *

**_Nevada_ **

* * *

I felt her fall against me, I took a heavy breath and felt a chill run up my back. Savoring the closeness for as long as possible, I pulled her tight against me and tug the blankets over us.

_**You just slept with her? She is you worker, your fucking slave practically.... And you slept with her. Not just that, it wasn't fucking or sex... It was deeper. You can't... No you can't..... But you do... You love her. You love Harley Winchester.**_


	8. Créeme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley asks for some trust from Nevada, he loosens the leash and test her.

I woke up softly stretching, my waist being squeezed before I could move further. For a moment I panic, being restrained even the slightest bit wasn't usual a good sign with my life. Then realization clicked,  _ **You slept with Ramirez last night.**_ I stopped struggling, shock setting in... This wasn't a good idea. As last night flashed through my head, the screaming match the SUV, gun shots, me saving his life, and then.... Then a indirect I love you. 

I stretched slightly and was attempting to slip his arm off me when the arm clamped down a little before releasing.

* * *

_**Nevada** _

* * *

I was asleep then I felt a tug, my first instinct was to tighten my arms. My eyes didn't open, my brain barely functioned... I never connected the dots until I felt my arm being removed from the warm embrace I held in my bed. I quickly fought to keep the hold then my eyes fickered open and I seen the blonde hair.  _ **Harley.... You slept with Harley. And now your holding her close to you in bed.... Let her go.**_ I released my hold and stretched as she slowly stood up and turned to look at me.

"Mañana(Morning)," I yawned.

"Morning," she whispered just loud enough for me to hear.

She had her arm across her body but didn't really try to hide it, in the soft light pouring in from around my curtains I could see a little more then last night. Her physique wasn't stick thin like most the whores In this town, she had a little fat but plenty of muscle with it. She had to be at least a D, probably double but they looked real.  _ **I doubt if she'd have anything fake about her.**_ Her ass was round and small, but strangely not to small compared to the women that usually lay in this bed.... Or maybe it was because it was her that I didn't mind? Her legs were rather short but I knew for some reason that they would look damn near perfect when. She wanted them to. 

She ran her finger along her lip before turning away and walking to my bathroom, "I'm taking a shower."

I watched her walk away, trying to find words. None would come.  _ **You love her... You fucking love her. What is wrong with you?**_

* * *

_**Harley** _

* * *

I stepped in his bath and turned the shower on hot. Most people would burn with this temp, it makes me feel clean... Especially after I just murdered three men. Not monsters, men. I stepped in and let the water scald my skin.  _ **Of all the things you've done... You killed humans Harley. Not monsters, not possessed people... Normal, human, happy go lucky, fucking apple pie, mobsters... You killed a normal person. What have you done? You save people, not this.**_ I scrubbed down and washed my hair with the nasty smelling shit he must use. That's when I knew I was getting rusty, I missed the door opening and I missed his hand slidding past the curtain until it pushed it open and he stepped in.

"Scared?" He gave a small pout with his chuckle after I jumped at his sudden arrival.

"Fuck you."

"You did last nigh..." His hand slipped under the water and I swore he lost a hand, "WHAT THE FUCK HARL!"

He ripped his hand back as I chuckled softly before he growled, "why is the water that hot?" 

He turned it down why I stood under it, it felt good then a little chilly. He watched my body drop with the dropped temp. I looked at him and realized he wanted an answer, one I didn't really have.

"Sorry, I like it hot?" I faltered on the delivery.

He watched me carefully, obviously thinking about something... I hugged him slowly, letting my hand sit high on his back and one on the ass. I looked eyes with him and smiled, just a little.

"Why are you in the shower with me?"

He stopped enjoying the attention as I watched him struggle for the answer, "I want you."

 That was enough to make me stop,  _ **Wait... He meant it? I really fell in love with this drug lord?**_ The silence must've been deafening to him because he squeezed my side I didn't realize he was holding.

"Harl..."

"What is with the nickname? Is Harley not short enough of a name?" I tried to distract him from the conversation he was about to start.

"What? Don't you like it harl." He smirked, "I want you to like it."

My hands smoothed his back as I felt lost for words, "you know what I would really like? I would like some trust. If I want to walk out of here, let me and trust I'll come back. Hell, let me sleep in my own bed a little... It's not like you don't know where it is."

I watched him, his face impassive... The. He nodded, "fine.Confío en ti ... Si quieres dormir en tu casa, puedes.(I trust you... If you want to sleep at your place, you can.)"

He sounded slightly hurt, it was odd to me. But I felt bad letting him almost mope... So I pushed him against the wall as the water poured over us, my lips barely touching his.

"Don't look so sad...Nunca dije que tenía que dormir solo en mi cama(I never said I had to sleep alone in my bed.)" 

He smirked and stole the kiss I made readily available, his hands pulling me close to him. I forgot why I was in the shower, turning the water off I dried off a little and tosses the towel at his face before walking back into his bedroom.

"Hurry up papi.... I have some time before I wanted to walk the babies."

He smirked, watching me turn around and motion him to the bed.  _ **If I am going to fall for this guy, I might as well set a few boundaries... I want trust, I have to gain some trust.**_

* * *

That night, I didn't sleep at my place. I ended up back in bed with Nevada, his bed. Not that I hated the attention but, I haven't seen any of my things for almost a week. There were things that I knew needed to be hidden from people and I definitely needed to do that but this whole Trujillo thing has successfully taken over my life... Not that I really minded until I think of a responsibility I still had.  _ **Damn you dad and your fucking military training.**_

The next day went the same, ending with me in his bed. But I did notice he gave me space. He asked me if I wanted to go to a meeting, he didn't make a guy stay and watch me... It was odd. He told me to go on collections but didn't make me hang on him like a pet, infact he let me scare a runner that fucked up.

That is when I noticed it, he was testing me. He gave me space and trusted me, he wanted to see if I was really there for him. Suddenly I felt good, a small high... _**He is trusting me, he wants to trust me...**_ So the next morning I got up and went for a walk with the babies, the puppies making me almost run. He told me we were going out to visit a few runners, I didn't fight him on it and he didn't make me act like a wimpy little princess... _**Maybe this could work?**_

* * *

A few hours later, I was packing my dirty clothes in my bag when Nevada emerged from his room. He had been on the phone for a hour after we returned from a few stops. That Mateo guy, his brother-in-law, had him occupied almost long enough for me to leave... Sadly it fell just a little short.

"A dónde vas?(Where are you going?)"

"To my apartment." I looked up, "I need clean clothes and had a few things I wanted."

"Ok..." His lips started to form a word but stopped, then he shook his head and pushed, "when were you going to tell me?"

"When you got off the phone."

"No me pidieron permiso(You didn't ask permission)."

That made me look at him confused,  _ **Seriously? I thought we established I'm not a pet.**_ "Do I need to?"

Before his words could come out, I gave him a taste of his own words, "I thought you trusted me."

This made him stop. He caved immediately, "fine. But you have to answer your phone when I call."

I rolled my eyes, I walked over and kissed his cheek, "promento papi. (Promise)."

"You want a ride,A Gabby no le importaría.(Gabby wouldn't mind.)"

"Nah I could use a second walk, let him have his free time."

He nodded still looking a little hurt, "Be good."

I tossed my bag over my shoulder and started towards the door. As i stepped out, a thought hit me.  _ **This really is a relationship... Unusual and slightly twisted but a relationship. Is this really what you wanted?**_ My heart stuttered,  _ **Is it harl?**_

* * *

_**Nevada** _

* * *

As the door shut I felt sick.... And I don't know why. _**She isn't anything special, just some girl that fights like a pro, and she's pretty, and smart.... Damn near brilliant. No....no, no, no. You can't do this.... Don't fall so hard, you have a business to run. You have a family you don't need a girlfriend too.**_ I frowned and sat down on the couch as the dogs moped.

"Not you two too.Qué mierda está mal con todo el mundo pensando que me gusta? ¿Por qué la echas de menos, soy tu amo?(What the fuck is wrong with everyone thinking I like her? Why do you fucking miss her, I'm your master!)"

I shoved Lou off the couch and they both went to my room,  _ **Fuck you too... What is the point in having dogs.**_ I looked at the clock and sighed... This was going to be a long night without her.

* * *

After struggling through a few hours without Harley, I decided I needed to do something. The easiest plan was to suck it up and stop missing her... Not that it was easy for me. The option was to make her come back or go to her.... I decided for the latter. I grabbed my keys and left, no explanation of where I would be if there was a emergency to deal with. I just left and got in my Escalade and left. The drive was quick and parking easy, for the first time driving in a few years probably. Next I walked in the bar, the same reaction as always. I ignored it and walk over to Scotty at the bar.

"Where's Harley?"

"Her apartment, why?" He kinda froze.

I rolled my eyes, "which way?"

He pointed down the small hall, "steps at the end of the hall."

I walked back and went up the steps, stopping at the door and suddenly feeling unsure. _**I don't care about her... I can't. Why her? What makes her different from the hundreds of others putas (whores) that want a fuck.... Because I want more then a one time fuck. I want more.**_ I bit my lip and knocked, I heard shuffling and a bang, small string of curse words as the door opened. I recognized the sound in the background, 80's music... The old style rock and roll. I don't know why it surprised me that she would like that music.

"Ramirez? Did you need something?" She opened the door fully.

 _ **You.**_ I shook my thoughts, "I didn't think you would want to sleep alone."

"Uhmmm..."

 _ **Shit, why couldn't you have just stayed home? Could've made this much easier.**_ "I can just g..."

"Come in. I don't mind the company." She motioned me in before she turned and walked away, "can I get you a drink?"

"Whatever your having." I stepped in and looked around her place.

A small living room and kitchen smashed together with a bunch of book filled book cases. A tv to the side with the stereo blaring beside it. Only one door off this room, I could barely make out a bed. I stopped beside the couch that looked like it was fifty years old.

She came over with a small glass, "whiskey on the rocks. Is the music ok?"

 _ **Not my style, didn't like it as a kid either.**_ "it's fine."

She sat down on one side of the couch and smiled as she tugged me down, "so why are you really here?"

 _ **I missed you,**_ "because I can be."

She chuckled and took a hefty drink, "well I was planning on sleeping tonight... So let's start now so I can sleep."

She threw her leg over mine and kissed me, taking my drink and putting it behind her. She smiled and pulled back to pull her shirt off. My hands ran up her sides, she had my full attention... I didn't care what happened the rest of the night.


	9. Learning about you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nevada stays at Harley's apartment, they learn more about each other and he gets suspicious when Harley takes a call from her brother and doesn't want to talk about it.

Last night was a blur, the only thing I remember is sex with Nevada. We wake up in my bed, spooning as he holds me tight to him. I stretch softly and feel him do so as well.

"Morning cariño, anoche fue divertido(last night was fun)." He kissed my neck as I stretched fully.

"Si papi, how about some breakfast?" I put a little pressure on his arms and he lets me go.

I toss on a shirt, his shirt, and walk out to my small library/living room/kitchen and start cooking. I hear noise behind me and feel two arms wrap around me as I cracked some eggs in the skillet. 

"It's hard to cook with you hanging on me." I smirk as he kissed my cheek.

"Fiiiiiiiiiiiine." He rolled his eyes and started wondering around my tiny place.

I was busy with cooking, I never thought about what he could find in my place... Mainly the strange books that are almost on display. It clicked after I heard him speak again.

"What language is this?" 

I turn around and looked at the old ragged book, "Japanese."

"You speak Japanese?"

"A little." I shrugged, "and Latin, Spanish, German, Chinese.... And of course English."

"Mi pequeña mezcla de lengua minx(My little mix tongue minx)," he smirked, "what are these books anyways. Does that say werewolf? Ghosts?"

"My family studies cultures and legends. The creatures that go bump in the night and stories of how they came to be." I went and pulled the cooked food to put on plates.

"Really? Tell me more." He walked over and took one finished plate as I followed with the other back to the bedroom.

"Really?" I was surprised, most people didn't care for that conversation.... It was off putting.

He just gave a look and sat down on the bed, taking a bite as he waited for the answer I didn't have.... Because no one ever asked for more about the supernatural. But then again, most of those were one night stands.

"My dad and uncle studied myths and legends. Dabbled in religions like pagan and studied the gods. But there fo to stuff was cryptozoology which is the vampires and werewolves and things like that." I stopped, "me and my brothers traveled all across the country for his job."

"Was it fun? The constant moving." He watched my head bobble.

"Sometimes. We could get a good school or make some friends but we were gone within two weeks. Staying in cheap motels and eating fast food or whatever we stole from stores usually because we didn't have much money." 

He watched my face, obviously waiting for my reaction. But in Winchester fashion, I kept the poker face. I felt that small sting of remembering my childhood and how bad everything got once Sam left and Dean went out on his own... I looked over at him.

"But who really cares about that."

"Maybe I do." He paused, "Quiero aprender más sobre ti.(I want to learn more about you.)"

That was strange to my ears but I couldn't resist, "only if you tell me about yourself.... Before trujillo became Trujillo."

He smirked and finished his plate, "I am the second oldest, Sofia beats me by a year. I have two younger sisters and we lost my father when we were Young, so I turned to the streets to help us survive. I hated to see my Mami over worked so I would hustle on the streets and in no time I was dropping out of school and growing my business. I had no supply to speak of, focusing mainly on protection money to help raise enough to help our families.... Then my older sister met this 'business' men and she swore she was in love. Turns out, he owns the biggest growing and distribution business in the DR and he was looking to get a good crew to cover new York."

"That's how you became a drug lord and king of the hieghts?"

"Mainly... He started with small doses and we proved we could spread further. We had better protection and in no time, he started sending it in to distribute to the other groups out west. I became the lead for the US and he became my brother-in-law."

"Interesting... But I want to know about little Nevada." I smile at his huff.

"La chica quiere las joyas de la familia desde el principio.(Girl wants the family jewels from the start.)" He smiled as I smacked his arm, "I told you some, now you tell me some."

I rolled my eyes, "ok. I am the youngest of three kids. I have a different mom from my brothers Dean and Sam... Oh and adam. I guess that makes four kids. Dean is 38, Sam is 34, and I'm 28. Adam we never really met because he died before we knew he existed. Dean and Sam was raised in the family business and I was introduced after my mom died in a home invasion." I paused, "I was about 16 when I dropped out of school and took the GED test and passed thanks to my brother Sam tutoring me through it. He was the brains, Dean had the looks... I guess I was the most athletic and the only girl."

"Athletic?" He smirked, "you knocked out most my bodyguards in one go. I'd say superhuman."

 "That was fighting skills my brother insisted I learn. But I love baseball, I'm a pro. Soccer was one I could actually practice while we were being bumped around the country. But it was anything physical like that really, it gave me a outlet to work with." Before I could finish, my phone rang.

I picked it up to silence it but Dean's name flashed on the screen with a picture of us sitting on baby, "I gotta take this."

I gave a apologetic smile and answered the phone, "hey."

"Hi Harley, do you know what a dogheart chow is?"

In the background you hear Sam yell, "dobhar-chú!"

"Yeah one second," I got up and walked to the living room slightly shutting the door for good measure as I stepped up to the kitchen counter to put the dishes in the sink, "dobhar-chú is a Irish folklore, a half dog - half fish beast that lives in the rivers and streams. Why?"

"We think we found one in Missouri."

"Missouri? Really?" I walked to the shelf to find the Irish folklore book I got from Bobby, "ok... That's wierd."

"Yeah, soooo... How do I kill it?"

"No one knows for sure." I dropped my voice, worried he might hear, "the lore does say that one of the women killed in the legend was found by her husband with the beast over her. He stabbed it with a knife in the heart and killed it before having to run from more that it called for during it's death."

"Not a lot of detail in the lore I found but being a poorer family I doubt they would have a knife better then basic steel of the time. Maybe some silver decorated blade but that wasn't common until 18th century." Sam interrupted.

 ** _I must be on speaker._** "ok can I go now?" I asked.

"One more question..."

"What Dean?" I pinched the bridge of my nose in annoyance.

"Why are you whispering?"

"I have a guest in my apartment." I stopped for a second and seen the door opening.

"That's my girl." You could hear Dean's chuckle as Sam obviously glared at him, "dude that's our sister."

"Yeah love you too guys." My voice dripping in sarcasm.

I hung up and looked at Ramirez standing in my door way, he watched me curiously. I tossed my phone on the small coffee table that was broken and covered in papers and books. 

* * *

_**Nevada** _

* * *

I was sitting on her bed, chatting about childhood. It was easy going, and I actually wanted to hear her story.... Then her phone rang.

"I gotta take this."  She gave a apologetic smile and answered the phone, "hey."

I watched her look pensive, then she stood up and left the room. The door was closed most the way and I suddenly felt a feeling I hadn't felt in a long time... Jealousy.  _ **why the hell did she close the door? Why is she hiding her conversation? I thought we were building trust here and she just shuts me out. Stop over reacting... It's just her brother. If she even has a brother.**_ I bit my lip and slowly moved to the door. I listened carefully the best I could.

"Missouri? Really?"

"I have a guest in my apartment."

 _ **A guest? Seriously** **.** **Que mierda es su problema** **(What the fuck is her problem.) I thought we were...**_ I caught myself and stopped.  _ **Why are you jealous?**_ I sighed softly and opened the door as she hung up and tossed her phone down. I just stared at her. She paused before walking over and throwing her arms around me.

"Do we have time before work for a quick session or should I just get dresses?" She softly smiled, kissing my cheek.

With my head still fuzzy, I looked down at her. I pulled her close and snapped out of my thoughts, "what was that about?"

"What?" She tensed.

"The call."

"Oh nothing," she pulled back with a smile, "my brothers like to check in."

I nodded but could tell she was lying, I let it go this time. Instead we got dressed and left to start our work today. As we went around I watched her, she wasn't interested in talking about her past anymore and I sure as hell wasn't going to. All I could think about was her lying about the phone call. Suddenly I was doubting everything she said.... I didn't want her close to me and I didn't want to acknowledge her... Though I do Everytime she said or did something. 

We started our rounds in the park, a baseball game was going on as we approached. The guys quickly started the drug buys, I walked up to the fence and took a grip on it by my head to block the sun more then the sunglasses were already... That's when it happened.

"Hey Harley! Harley girl i could use a hand, wanna play some ball?"

I stopped as she walked up beside me. She looked over and I shrugged, why the hell should I care if she does. This guy pointed at her and waved her in as the others started shout no.

"No girls dude."

"It won't be a fair fight."

"It's your funeral."

I have a small smirk, she smiled back at me and walked in to the field. She motioned to her friend that called her in as all the guys moved close, she picked up a bat and bounced it off the heel of her shoe... She took the stance and as the ball came she swung and missed. I was thrown for a loop, this didn't seem right. Same with the next hit. The third pitch was hit and flying way out in the out field as she handed the bat to the catcher and walked to first base casually. This caused anger from the other team and as the next batter took his place and slugged the ball, harley ran past second to third. Next up was a scrawny as kid that bunted the ball and to my surprise, Harley was heading home. The ball was thrown to the catcher that had gave Harley a few choice words when she was about to bat.  _ **'Why don't you just drop on those knees and service the real players doll'. I hope she hurts the dick, I would if it weren't for it being Harley. She can handle the dick.**_ I smiled as she got close, the catcher didn't tap base. She started her slide as he reached out to tap her. That's when she surprised everyone, her foot raised and nailed the guy in his face mask. The guy fell back as her other foot hot the base, everyone reacting to her dirty hit. The other team screaming foul.

Harley strutted over to wear I stood and leaned against the fence so her lips almost touched mine, "what do you think papi?"

"I didn't see a foul." I smiled and she kissed me.

* * *

_**Harley** _

* * *

'I didn't see a foul." He smiled and I rocked up to kiss his lips through the chain link fence. 

 _ **You are far to deep in this Harley... You really do love him.**_ I pulled back and was stuck staring at him, not hearing how the other team shut up when they seen I was with Nevada Ramirez... Not noticing the staring as we kissed but feeling now as I realized how quiet a park could get when no one wanted to anger trujillo. It was surreal but the play stayed and i finished out the ending to finish the game. He watched the whole game, sending all his men but Gabby down the way to continue making him money. When the game ended, he tucked me under his arm and walked me on down and out to the SUV. I was really falling for this guy... I love him. _**How could I love him?**_ I got in the SUV and decided to push it. I leaned over and kissed him, waiting till he looked at me.

"I need to talk to you." I pursed my lips as he nodded and motioned for privacy.

All of the doors shut and we were alone in the vehicle. He watched me carefully.

"I love you." It slipped out as he stared at me dumbfounded.

"What did you say?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I kinda rushed this chapter and didn't get to really build it up. I promise next week will make up for it


	10. What did you say?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A major relationship moment hits and Nevada tries to redeem himself. Harley tells the truth.

I noticed Nevada was being odd, I couldn't tell why... But it scared me. He seemed distant but he still jumped to help me, to talk or hold a door open for me. It was confusing but after the high of winning the game at the park, I felt fearless beside him. It was strangely like standing next to Dean when we stopped the Apocalypse. Or me and Sam saving Dean from his demon state. The rush of near death didn't give me the courage I had when he was around, it was much deeper. 

But it had given me the courage to say I love you, to tell him I love you... And that's what terrified me. It came out and I couldn't stop it. His reply wasn't what I expected and now I felt sick.

"I love you." It slipped out as he stared at me dumbfounded.

"What did you say?"

"I-I-I-I..." I took a deep breath, "I love you."

 He stared at me like I just shapeshifted in front of him, he was frozen and I was sick. He wasn't saying anything back. My stomach turned and my heart was racing.

"You..." He stopped. 

I was about to run, to take off and just walk home. His hand grabbed my shoulder and he pulled me in for a kiss. The silence was thick enough to be cut with a knife, then we pulled apart. He looked confused, scared, happy, sad.... He looked so vulnerable. That's when it happened. 

"Get out."

I looked at him confused, "what?"

"Get the fuck out."

I didn't give it another thought, I hoped out and started my fine block walk to my apartment. The men got in the Escalade and left, probably not even a word about me leaving. I was about two feet out of the park when I heard foot steps and felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Harley, it's me. You ok?"

I turned to look at Austin, a old hunter friend of mine and the one that called me into the baseball game. He looked worried then I realized he probably didn't know I work with Ramirez and I'm kinda walking home when I obviously had a ride to get here.

"Yeah I'm fine." I brushed it off and took a deep breath.

"You don't sound it."

"But I look it."

"No you don't. Harley what's wrong?" He kept up the pace and wasn't letting this go as we walked towards my apartment.

 _ **I made a bad deal with a drug lord, fell in love with said drug lord, and he just threw me out of his car because I told him I love him. God you are a mess Harley, get your head together.**_ Since no words left my mouth, he grabbed my waist and pulled me back as I turned and swung at him.

"What the fuck Austin?!"

"Talk Winchester. I can find your brothers number and get them here if you don't." He threatened as he let go.

"What's my problem!" I yelled at him on the empty run down block with few witness, "I made a bad deal with a drug lord, fell in love with said drug lord, and he just threw me out of his car because I told him I love him."

As I said it out loud, my heart ached and he stopped dead in his tracks, "you fell in love with trujillo?"

He looked like my brothers did after they found out about my one night stand habit, even though they were the same. I didn't need the judgement, so I kept going as he ran to catch up.

"Harley wait..."

"What? Are you going to say I told you so since you warned me about moving here? Are you going to say it'll be alright? No, you'll probably make a pass at me and then I'll fucking resent you." I kept walking, finally hitting the more crowded sidewalks, "just leave me alone Austin, I know what I did."

He grabbed my arm and turned me to face him as we got to the bar, "leave him behind Harley, he isn't worth it."

I rolled my eyes and walked away as I glared at him. Scotty watched as I walked up to the room, but he wouldn't ask or follow. I just went to my tiny apartment and just laid on my couch as my phone rang. I knew it was Sam calling, but I didn't want to talk. He would leave a voicemail.

* * *

_**Nevada** _

* * *

"I-I-I-I..." She took a deep breath, "I love you."

My throat went dry, brain lost it's wits, skin felt clamy... _ **Did she really just say that?**_ I realized the silence was dragging out and I struggled to find anything to say.

"You..." i stopped. 

She looked like she was about to run so I grabbed her hand, then shoulder and i pulled her in for a kiss. The silence engulfed the vehicle and I suddenly felt my brain function.  _ **What the hell are you doing? Everyone close to you is a target, she's your employee.... You can't. You can't love her. She will get bored just like every other whore that sits on your lap. Don't do this shit.**_

"Get out."

She looked confused, "what?"

"Get the fuck out."

Then came the small tinge of hatred, it tugged at me and almost made me stop her as she leapt out of the SUV and walked off. I swore I seen her tear up.  _ **Its for the best.** **Una novia te haría débil** **(A girlfriend would make you weak.).**_ I felt that tug again, _**Novia**_   _ **(girlfriend)... Shit, you can't. Why'd you build her up in your head?**_

The men got in and javy broke the silence first as Gabby started to drive away, "what's with the puta (whore)?"

I reached up and grabbed his throat, "you don't get to fucking ask questions."

He nodded and I let go, no one made a attempt after that. Not a single word about Harley, not a look of question or anything. I handled the moment badly and I knew it, I didn't know what to say. I didn't let anything in my head but her being in danger... Like she hasn't been before. I immediately wanted to fix it but couldn't figure out how.

"Take the rest of the day off, I'm not hitting the club tonight." I spoke with a silent anger, none of them dare ask anymore. 

We pulled up to the building and I went back to my home. Bud and Lou came running but watched the door after I started to pet them. _**If that isn't betrayal I don't know what is.**_ I walked to my room and slammed the door before they could walk in. Suddenly I knew what would be happening tonight, I just had to decided when I wanted to give up. It wasn't to much later that I had gave in, I took the walk to her apartment. 

As I approached the door of the bar I paused,  _ **Is this really best? She's better off not having a target on her back... You already pissed her off, maybe this could work... Or maybe your stuck on her.**_ I took a breath and walked in, through the bar to her door.  _ **Don't do this... Don't ...**_ i took a deep breath and knocked. A minute later I knocked again.... And as I started to knock the third time she answered the door.

"What the hell do you want jefe (boss)?" 

Her face was red, slightly damp.  _ **Was she crying? She called me jefe... She never calls me jefe.**_ I shook my head softly before answering.

"We need to talk."

"What if I don't want to? You sure as hell didn't want to earlier." She walked away from the door but left the door open, I took it as permission to answer.

"Lo siento (I'm sorry), I needed time."

"When someone says THAT you don't tend to have time to think." She spat out and sat down on her small couch.

_**She needs a big place, this place is over packed and a mess. I wonder if I have a extra place open in my building?** _

"Harl..."

"I don't know why your here."

"Harl..."

"You weren't concerned about me before."

 "Harley I love you!" I shouted to be heard over her.

She stopped, watching me carefully as I stood there feeling like she did before.

"What did you just say?" She stood up and slowly walked over to me.

"I said I love you."

I pulled her in and kissed her till I was breathless. Her hands around my neck and mine holding her waist close so she couldn't run away if she wanted to... And I definitely wasn't going to tell her to. She pulled back and watched me.

"Why didn't you say this before?"

"I was confused. A little intimidated by the idea of a relationship.... Worried for you. I don't usually make friends as much as enemies." I sighed.

"You don't think I can handle myself?" She raised a brow."

"No I know you can... But I also know you didn't tell me the whole truth before. And you definitely dodge this same issue when your brother called this morning." I watched her flinch.

"Ok so... My past is a lot more questionable then yours." She shifted as if to move back but I held her firm, "your a business man, let's make a business deal to start fresh. Starting with I tell you the truth and if you don't run after that, we'll start conditions."

I nodded and let her go, seeing she was nervous. I didn't know what she meant exactly but I was willing to hear her out...

* * *

_**Harley** _

* * *

I took a deep breath, sitting down and pulling him to sit beside me. He settled in and I turned towards him.

"Ok so, usual I give this talk when it's relevant to the current situation but... I really don't want to keep lying." I swallowed the lump in my throat, "you know my books you asked about?"

"The ones your family uses?" He watched me closely.

"Yeah, they aren't for studying for classes... They're for killing monsters. Monsters exist and my family hunts and kill them." I sighed, "ghost, vampires, werewolves... They're all real."

I looked at his unchanged face, whether from disbelief or shock or what, I didn't know.

"Nevada?" I reached over as he pulled back.

"Is this a fucking joke to you?" He looked a little bit perturbed.

"I'm serious, my family hunts monsters and my mom was killed by a djinn." I paused, "ok, I'll circle back to that later. But the truth is I use to kill monsters."

He started to stand and I stopped him, my arm wrapping around his as I plead for him to stay, "you have to believe me! Nevada! I'm telling the truth!"

He pushed me off and turned on me, "why? Give me one reason to believe you."

I froze, he needs proof and I don't really have any that is undeniable.  ** _One thing that isn't here say or strong enough to get him to try.... One thing. Just one..._** It hit me, and I honestly just hoped it was enough.

"Ok... One moment." I pulled off  my shirt as I stood up.

"Sex isn't a reason." He glared.

"Not my plan." I turned so he could see my left side, "this here."

"A scar? That's all."

"Look at it." I sighed and twisted it just enough to give him a full view.

It traced down my ribs from the under curve of my breast, it had a small line tracing beside it and a set of bumps in the pattern of teeth.... Teeth that looked like a sharks jaw. He looked at it in confusion.

"I was hunting a werewolf, my brothers had it trapped and before we could kill it, it jumped me. Clawed my side and bit down but didn't finish his bite before Sammy shot him. They patched my side enough to get me out of the woods before a vet that had been attacked by the beast insisted on patching me up. He stitched me up and put me on bed rest for two weeks." I stood straight and looked at my side briefly before sniffling and looking away, "I have more scars then I care to admit. Internal and external... I don't have anything that can truelly prove it to you but, I hope this is enough."

I looked down and wiped my cheek. I was trying to hold back the tears that he caught me off guard with his reply.

"Move."

"The door is behind you if you want to go, I'm not blocking yo..."

"No you need to move. A real apartment. You have to much shit for this tiny place."

I looked up, "what?"

"Is it clearer in Spanish?" He sighed, "tienes que mudarte a un apartamento de mierda.(you need to move to a real fucking apartment.)"

"So you..."

"I don't believe you, but I do believe you've went through something. I do love you... You just have to sway me more. Till then, you said conditions, mine is you move to a actually apartment." He stepped over and took my hand, "I have an open place in my building, you'll fit right in."

"You can just get me in the building? Landlord under your thumb."

"I am the landlord." He smiled, "and some new furniture.Siento que voy a morir de alguna enfermedad rara atrapada en ese viejo y destartalado sofá.(I feel like I'm going to die from some rare disease stuck in that ratty old couch.)"

"Ok... Ok I can do that but I want to see this place first." I tugged his hand to hold my back.

"No. I will furnish it and have my men move your shit... I would pack your clothes unless you want them to go through them." He smiled, "cuales son tus condiciones(what are your conditions?)"

"I want a real date... And not some club or bodyguards sitting nearby like a table away."

"Ok." He shrugged, "anything else."

"I want you to stop babying me, I can kick their asses and I don't need backup."

"Yeah, ok. What else?"

"I want you to trust me enough to not make any of the guys follow me during my free time. I want space sometimes."

"Only if I know you go, a general area Incase of emergency."

"How about I just answer your calls when you call."

"I thought that was implied." He raised a brow, "fine.Pero te vestirás si te necesito. Ya no eres mi trabajadora, eres mi novia.(But you will dress up if I need you to. Your not my worker anymore, you're my girlfriend.)"

I nodded, "seal it with a kiss?"

"I was thinking much more then a kiss." He smiled and squeezed me to him, "Quiero ver tus otras cicatrices(I want to see your other scars)."

I smiled and kissed him,  _ **Maybe this can work out.**_


	11. Moving in/a real date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley moves and Nevada hold up his side of the deal.

So after we made our conditions, everything settled into place. Nevada put me in one of his apartments in his building, two floors below him, and his men moved all my things for me. A silent thank you that I took his advice and pre-packed some things. But I did demand that I get to unpack everything and the men didn't argue. So when I walked in to my new place for the first time, even with boxes everywhere, I was speechless.

The living room was connected to a kitchen with a small bar separating it like Nevada's place. The kitchen was fully stocked, food included and plenty of beer. But back to the living room, it was a real leather couch with matching chair and love seat. A gorgeous coffee table and a flat screen TV on the wall that I took as a small jab after he made a joke about the small tube tv I had. A large area rug down over the hard wood floors was the finishing touch, I couldn't believe vada did this.

Then I moved on to the small hallway that had two bedrooms and the bathroom. The first bedroom had a desk and five brand new bookshelves. Solid wood and a small table with a reading chair in the corner, a perfect research room and the best part... The shelves had just enough room for almost all the books. A few were still left sitting in boxes but I doubt Nevada would approve of that, he will certainly get a few more bookcases. Across the hall was the fairly big bathroom. Big vanity sink, tub and shower, small closet stocked with towels already and of course a toilet. It was bigger then most houses I crash at. Then came the bedroom. It was unbelievable. A large king sizes four post bed stood proudly center of the room. Off to the side is a little dresser, a small chair, a book case, and the door to my closet. The closet was just shy of a walk in closet, more room then I needed for my few clothes untill I looked to my right and seen some clothes with a note on the first one.

> _Hope you like the furniture, it seemed your style. Here are some new clothes so you have more then one thing to wear out around me._
> 
> _-Nevada_

I smiled for a second and pulled the five dresses out. Three pretty slutty ones, one mildly modest one, and the last one I would call lingerie and will never be seen in the light of day. I shook my head and hung them back up before I started to unpack.  ** _I guess moving wasn't a bad idea after all._**

* * *

After a few days of breaking in my new place, I started to really like it. Nevada loved it and was more then happy to spend the night, or should I say he just invited himself to spend the night when I wasn't at his place. I didn't mind it though. So as I woke up, he stirred from against my back. I pushed of him just enough to roll over and kiss his stubble.

"Buenos días cariño(Good morning sweetheart.)"

"Morning Nevada." I stretched softly.

"I'm not taking you to work today, relax and enjoy the day off." He sighed softly as I kissed his Adam's apple, "but I'm taking you out tonight."

"Out? Like to a club because if it's not for business I'll skip it."

"No, dinner." I looked at him confused then he chuckled, "you moved here for me, I have to take you on a real date."

I smirked, "almost forgot. Where are you taking me?"

He rolled his eyes, "don't worry about it. Dress nice." 

He slowly got up and stretched, dressing slowly before leaning back over the bed to kiss me. He gave a short but hard slap on the side of my ass cheek. He walked out mumbling 'behave'. I chuckled laying there naked,  ** _I could get use to this._**

* * *

It was almost seven p.m. as I slipped out of the shower and got dressed. Nevada had left a dress laying on my couch when he left this morning, I figured he wanted me to wear it. While it was much more revealing then I'm use to, it looked beautiful... And better on me.

It was a nude mesh skin tight dress. The only thing covering up my private parts was little bits of red lace and small beads. It just covered my breast and ass. The back was open and the skirt stopped at my upper middle thigh. It felt so revealing but Nevada laid it out for me, he picked it... I couldn't change it. My long blonde hair curled, just soft twists that made their way down around my breast. I twisted it softly on the sides and did a beautiful up do held by a simple diamond encrusted pin Bobby gave me a few years before, it use to being to his wife's. Next came make up, just lipstick and a little eye liner, a tiny mascara. It still looked natural, that was the goal. I pulled out a pair of red pumps, double checking in the mirror before my phone dinged. 

> **_N:_ ** _be ready in 10._

I smiled and walked out to the living room and grabbed my biker jacket, I wasn't going to leave that behind. A knock drew my attention and I was met with a normal Nevada, cigar in mouth, smiling at me.

"Hermosa (beautiful)." He looked me over, "definitely worth the dinner."

"Oh good you approve." I sarcastically jested, "let's go I'm hungry."

He smirked and held out his arm for me to take. I was definitely loving this attention, he was going above and beyond so far for this date. Then he really did surprise me, he had a car parked by the door.... No driver. 

"No driver?"

"Estoy conduciendo.(I'm driving.)" He smirked as he tossed the cigar, "now get in or I won't shut the door for you."

"My hero." I rolled my eyes and slipped in the front seat, "wait, you actually own a car you drive?"

"No. I own the Escalades, this is a gift I got a friend. He lets me borrow it on occasion." He slipped in and shut the door, "never rode in a Ferrari?"

"No." I looked it over slowly as he smirked and started driving, "but I kinda want to drive it."

"No." He looked over, "lo rompes y tendría que romperte.(you brake it and I would have to break you.)"

"It's yours isn't it? You wouldn't be that protective unless it was." I narrowed my eyes and he smirked, "I knew it."

"Dinner harl," he shook his head, "focus on dinner."

* * *

I arrived at a very high end place, making me feel a little bad about the ratty old leather jacket I put on. Nevada smoothed my sleeve and walked me in, he had no problem parading me In for all the eyes to watch. I liked it, deep down inside I did. He pulled my chair out and scooted me in. He even ordered for us both and a bottle of wine that I suspect would give me a heart attack. 

"So, do I even want to know how you got us in here and are willing to way overpay for food? You know I would be good with a few bucks at a dinner." I looked up as he gave a small chuckle.

"Gain you some culture."

"Seriously Nevada... Why?" I tipped my head softly as he smiled and reached a hand across to take mine.

"I'm not the kind of man that really 'dates' women. It usually one night stands or a week long stand and me throwing them out when they start wanting more. But my Mami did raise me to have a heart." He ran his thumb softly over my knuckles, "Dios guarde su alma. Ella me mataría si supiera qué tipo de vida yo vivo.(god rest her soul. She would kill me if she knew what kind of life I live.)"

"You were a mommy's boy?"

"Damn straight.ella pintaba mi culo rojo luego perseguía a mis hombres con una sartén de hierro cuando empecé a salir.(she would paint my ass red then chase my men away with a iron pan when I first started out.)" He had a fond smile before he looked at me.

"What about your dad?"

"I hardly remember him, he ran away after Camille was born. Died a few years later in a drive by." He paused like he was thinking, "never missed him tho. Pendejo (motherfucker) deserved it."

"So we have the happy picture perfect family thing in common." I watched him look at me, "my dad knocked up my mom and left the next day. When she finally was able to talk to him around work on the road, he basically disowned me. She died in a accident and he took me in only for my brothers to raise me."

"No wonder I liked you." He turned to the waiter as he poured the wine the. Looked back at me, "so you hate your papi too? Let them both burn in hell."

He raised his glass as if for a toast and I tapped his, "yeah."

He seen my hesitation and nodded, "lo siento (i'm sorry.), I should've..."

"No it's fine. He was a bastard." I sighed, "so tell me more about you."

He smiled and started on a much more detailed version of his childhood. He kept it up after we got our food, and  I gladly chipped in and we ended up laughing and enjoying it. The good and the bad, highs and lows... Then he paid the bill and we left. He started home as we kept talking.

"So you stole a junk car and drove to Cali for a weekend getaway? At fourteen."

"Yeah, I missed my family and wanted to visit my brother. Sad part is I made it to the Cali line before my older brother caught me." I chuckled. 

I was distracted with the jokes and missed what he was doing, he missed the turn. I raised my brow when I finally caught it.

"You missed the turn?"

"No,Sé lo que estoy haciendo.(I know what I'm doing.)" He looked straight ahead.

"Where are we going?"

"God do you ever stop fucking asking that?" He rolled his eyes and put on the bubble gum bitch voice, " _Nevada, where we going? Nevada, why are we here?_ Just enjoy the surprise will ya."

I frowned but let it go as he pulled up at the bar. Now I was confused.  _ **Why would we go to Scotty's bar? What the hell is he thinking.**_ Not that I was going to ask again, but he sensed it and smirked.

"Not the bar, the diner."

"We just ate though." I looked over.

"Yeah but that was food, this is for the heart." He got out and then let me out before escorting me in, "just enjoy it Mami."

I sat down on one side a round booth and he on the other. He scooted till he met me at the rear corner and put a arm around me. I ordered pie and shake and he asked for a second straw and slice. It felt odd, it definitely looked odd to others but, Nevada Ramirez was having a old fashion date with me. Literally eating pie and sharing a shake... So I pushed my luck.

"So, since it's just us. What would you do if a guy pointed a gun at us?"

"Your my body guard remember?Tú coges la bala cariño. (You fucking take the bullet sweetheart.)" 

We both chuckled, "I thought before you said I wasn't your guard anymore."

"I don't know what the fuck you are." He sighed, "Me refiero a tu mi novia, pero no tengo ni idea de qué más

(I mean your my girlfriend but I have no clue what else.)"

"I understand." I rested my head on his shoulder as he finished the shake, "hey Nevada?"

"De verdad necesitas pensar en un apodo(You really need to fucking think up a nickname.)" He rolled his eyes, "what."

"Thanks for tonight. I know this was part of the deal but... I love it." I kissed his cheek and whispered in his ear, "let's go back to my place. I'll repay you."

He smirked and paid the bill before dragging me out the door gently, "I thought you'd never offer."

* * *

With only a step in the door, he was already peeling my dress off and kicking the door shut. He pushed me against the wall and smashed my lips to his. The taste of our dessert lingered on his tongue as I worked on his shirt. Piece by piece we stripped down and threw the clothes across the floor. When we were both naked, he carried me to the bedroom and tosses me on the bed.

"Nevada..."

"No." He covered my mouth, "no speaking. If I want you to beg, I tell ya too."

I was turned on by the thought and horrified,  ** _this man can play me like a fiddle._** I laid back and stretched my arms out as he kissed my neck. My eyes struggling to stay closed, afraid to see him and my mouth try to speak. He must've noticed because then I felt a sharp tug of my hair as he tossed the pin across the room.

"Look at me.Quiero que lo veas todo(I want you to watch all of it.)" He rolled my head back and I opened my eyes to see the mirror door on my closet.

His body resting against mine, his hands soothing the burn of my body as it begs to be touched. He looked at the mirror and slowly started to kiss my neck again, a hand twisting my nipple as I gasp. His knees pushed mine apart more, his manhood rubbing against my thigh as he tried to adjust. He sat up and lined up at my hole, his eyes glued to mine in the mirror as he gave a almost evil grin and shoved in. The force sent me across the bed before his hands dragged me back. My chest swayed with the hit, legs stretched further apart, and my body bowed to get more. My back left the bed and the view in the mirror was straight out of a porno, he slammed again and I cried out only to have him slap my cheek with a little force.

"No. I told you no noise." He rubbed the cheek and kept up the bruising thrusts.

I whimpered softly as I felt the build up hitting almost immediately, I was willing to bed now without a doubt. He kept going and looked at me in the mirror, his grin was wicked as the soft skin slapping filled the air.

"Now niñita, beg. Beg for it."  He snapped like he was talking to one of his dogs.

"Please I need to cum.Dios mío, no puedo sostenerlo.(Oh dear God I can't hold it.)" I felt my legs quiver, "oh god... Shit.....shit, shit, shit, shit...."

"Try again." He groaned as he must've hit his orgasm too.

"Por favor papi... Fuck me. Hard. Use me papi. Used me like your little whore papi.... I'm going to cum papi." I gasped, "shit... Papi!"

I felt my legs twitch and I grabbed his shoulder only to dig my nails into his skin. He never stopped thrusting till I had milked him dry... I send it in his eyes from the mirror, he didn't just cum he emptied inside me in seconds. He fell down on my chest and kissed my head.

"Harl... I like papi." He smirked softly and winced as his body reacted to the small movement.

"I can live with papi." I smiled, "but your crushing me."

He smiled and kissed my cheek, "sorry.Cierra tus piernas y muévete ... Quiero volver a esto por la mañana(Shut your legs and move over... I want to revisit this in the morning)."

I couldn't help but laugh,  _ **I'll take this every morning papi.**_


	12. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley gets a surprise visit and surprise from Nevada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introducing the winchester boys!

It was about ten a.m., usually I wouldn't be up but I wanted some food and the diner by the bar was great for some greasy eggs and heart stopping toast. I got dressed and pocketed my phone, slipping shoes on as I started out. My phone dinged, I answered on instinct.

"Hey."

"Hola Hermosa." 

"What do you want Nevada?"

"I have a business lunch with some guys, need a distraction." I heard noise in the background that sounded like panting.

"Yeah sure, tell my babies hi and I'll be ready by eleven." I took the steps like nothing before turning to start the few blocks over. 

"I swear you spoil my dogs." He mumbled before hanging up.

I was just turning down the last block when I heard a familiar noise. The heavy engine roar that sent a spark down my back, only one vehicle could ever make me miss her enough to react like this. I turn to the right, glancing at the street and smile.

"Hi Harley, surprise." Sam stepped out of the Impala as Dean slowly opened his door.

"I missed you." 

Sam stretched his arms for a hug only for me to run under his arm and hug the hood of the car, "I miss you baby, no car is close to you."

"What is with you two and cars?" Sam turned to look at us.

"Lay off her Sammy, you'd miss baby too." Dean tapped my shoulder and I jumped up to hug him, "hey Harley."

"Hey D." I kissed his cheek and turned to Sam, "and hey to you too Sammy."

He took the hug and kiss on the cheek but rolled his eyes, "can't believe that car got the first hug."

"Nobody picks on baby." Dean warned and wrapped his arms around Harley, "now since you love your brothers so much, you can have brunch with them."

"I was only planning on a quick breakfast, I have work at eleven."

"We'll call Scotty and tell him your ours for the day." Dean smirked and my face dropped.

"Actually, I got a different job." I hummed and opened the door as they stopped, "did I forget to mention that?"

"You know you did." Sam stepped by but continued, "where you workin then?"

"I got a security job, nothing big." I brushed it off as we sat down at a small table, "how about you guys? How's hunting?"

"Stop dodging." Dean sat down beside me, "what's going on and why haven't you told us?"

"I took a job as a body guard, moved to my own apartment, and met a guy."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa... You met a guy?" Sam smiled.

"When do we get to meet this guy?" Dean made a clear face of disapproval.

"Preferably never." I looked down, "can we not."

"Are you ashamed of us?" Sam poked my arm, "come on you know we love you."

"You love him," Dean smiled wide, "little Harley Winchester is growing up."

"Shut up," I grumbled and waved at the waitress Jane that brought over my drink and food plate, "thanks."

"Keep bringing in cute guys and I'll pay you to eat here." She winked, "on the house as usual. What are these two having."

"The morning Scramble." Dean nods, Sam shrugged, "the healthy start."

Jane nodded and the cook called out heard as she walked off. They both looked at me and I tried to avoid looking. The problem was they were on both sides of me.

"On the house?" Dean started.

"She likes to be nice." I shrugged.

"As usual." He added and I rolled my eyes.

"Ok so I don't pay for food as much." I noticed Sam had taken in the scene around us, obviously noticing everybody going out of their way to get away from me.

Before I had a chance to think of anything to say, my phone rang and I already knew who it was. I slowly picked it up and answered as I pushed off the bar and headed towards the door.

"Hey Nevada...."

"It's about time to go Mami, where ya at?" 

"The diner but..."

"I'll be there in ten." He started to hang up and my eyes widen.

"Nevada no... My brothers kinda surprised me and I am trying to ease them into everything since I didn't exactly tell them." I paused or was interrupted by him.

"I'm offended. You didn't tell your brothers about us." He had that fake concerned voice telling me he didn't give a shit.

"Sorry I don't lead a conversation with my brothers by saying I'm dating a fucking drug lord."

It went silent, then he said something I couldn't make out to whoever he was with, "fine.Puedo trabajar sin ti para esta reunión, pero me debes(I can work without you for this meeting but you owe me.)" 

"Thank you."

"Dinner tonight." He added, "invite your brothers...  They don't know the area, maybe I can actually have a good first impression."

"And maybe pigs can fly." I mumbled.

"What was that?"

"I love you papi... I'll see what I can do."

"That what I thought you said." He hummed softly with the song on the radio, "usted sabe mejor entonces a joder decir la verdad.(you know better then to fucking say the truth.)"

His tone was harsh but I could hear the small smile he had, he was joking. I told him bye and walked back in as they just got their food. Everyone watched me carefully, a few people on the street watching as I sat between my brothers. I already knew what was going to be said when this got back around to Nevada ... Because what looks likes Nevada girl stepping out wouldn't be pleasant.

* * *

After breakfast, the boys insisted on seeing my new place. So I broke the news...

"Well I'm busy right now but, why don't you two stop by for supper?" 

They both looked over, "will the boyfriend be there?"

"Yes."

"Then of course we will be... You haven't got the Winchester seal of approval yet." Sam smirked and I sighed.

"Say seven? I'll text you the address." I kissed their cheeks and took off as they got in baby.

I turned the corner and hit Nevada's number, only a few seconds before he answered. 

"Ey Mami."

"Hey papi, anything for me to do?" I bit my lip as I slowly walked back.

"Not really,empezamos colecciones(we started collections.)" I heard the volume get turned down, "but if you miss papi I can pick you up."

I bit my lip, "por favor? (Please?)"

"I'll pick you up in five."

"I'll be at the apartment in two."

I hung up and walked the last block over to the apartment, Nevada was right on time. He pulled up and I hopped in beside him. He was looking me over, then I strangely had a bad feeling about asking him to pick me up.

"Your brothers in town?" He didn't even look over, nor put his arm around me.

 _ **He's already heard about me being out with them.... God don't let him think I'm cheating.**_ "yeah nevada, we just ate at the diner and chatted."

"Dinner tonight?"

"They'll be over.... They can't wait to meet you." I gave a small smile and he nodded.

"Tire en el callejón, deje las llaves y continúe encendido.(Pull into the alley, leave the keys and continue on.)" Nevada instructed and the boys did as told. 

We pulled into a alley way, javy and Marco jumped out but left the keys. Gabby left the back and nodded at Nevada before they walked off. It went deathly silent, then he finally spoke.

"Were they really your brothers?"

"Of course Nevada." I frowned,  _ **Shit.**_

"two tall pendejos(assholes)? People say they look like models and you weren't shying away from affection." He slowly looked at me, "still saying they're your brothers?"

"Yes Nevada, they're my brothers and I only hugged them and kissed them on the cheek... And to be fair I hugged the car too." I shifted,  ** _Please believe me._**

* * *

**_Nevada_ **

* * *

My eyes narrowed on her, I believed what she told me. I trusted her... But she knows I have trust issues, not that I can help it. But I can't help but worry, the photos I got and I already heard that my girl is stepping out on me. I need to make sure she understands, she's mine.  ** _Fear._** I turned towards her and put my hand against her cheek before stealing a small kiss and dropping down into my sweet voice, the one that always results in fear.

"I know Mami, I know... It's just people are talkin. They sayin ya steppin out on me. Two models in a diner, hanging all over them... I just need a little proof that your loyal, ya know?" I rubbed her cheek and dropped my head to touch her, a small nod was all I got, "show papi your loyal Mami, that's all ya got to do."

"I swear Neva..."

I smacked her once in the face, not to hard but hard enough to get a audible sound, "don't use my name. Ya have to earn that back....La confianza es una perra, siempre te folla ya.(Trust is a bitch, it always fucks ya over.)"

She narrowed her eyes but didn't spit back, she knew what I wanted, "lay back."

She slowly shifted but was taking her time, so I sped her up, "I said lay back" I growled in her ear as I shoved and pinned her down against the seat.  

She watched me carefully, she knew I wouldn't hurt her because she could easily stop me. We both knew she could easily stop this if she wanted to... But she trusted me and I do trust her. I just wanted something from her and she was willing to play along. I smoothed her cheek where I slapped her, kissing her neck softly before letting my leg slip and put my full weight on her. She closed her eyes and parted her lips for air. I bit her pulse causing her to gasp and find my eyes as I sat up, my hands still holding her down.

"I didn't say enjoy it."

She let out a small whimper, "sorry papi, it's hard not to enjoy you."

I lifted her chin up and looked her over, my thumb tracing her jaw carefully before I pressed to finger in her mouth against her tongue. She immediately started to suck on them, rolling her tongue carefully to pleasure me. I smirked and pulled the fire gets down to hold open her mouth, I kissed her. When I pulled my fingers back she whined and pouted.

"Does my Harley want something?" I stroked her cheek again where her skin was only slightly red, sure to be gone by the time we finished here.

"More papi."

"Come on now harl... Beg." I caressed the left side of her face gently before running my thumb over her lips.

"Por favor papi, I want more.Haría cualquier cosa por más(I'd do anything for more)." She pouted firmly and even gave the puppy dog eyes I loved.

"Ok Mami, show papi you mean it."

I unzipped my pants and after unbuckling my belt, the pants slid down and a single thumb in my waist band brought out my cock. She smirked and opened her mouth, her tongue sticking out a little for my head to rest on. I felt the small tug and held in my groan.

"Treat papi and papi'll treat you."

I shifted forward and she didn't hesitate. She swirled her tongue, tightened her lips to really suck... She twitched slightly and gagged a little trying to find a rythm and room to Bob. She was struggling but not will to stop me, so I pushed forward and held a hand full of hair.

"Come on harl, you can do better."

I started guilding her, using my grip to forcably move her head and make sure I'm close before I pulled out. I watch her struggle to catch her breath before kissing her. I tugged her jeans and gave her a look.

"Push them off." 

She pushed them off and kicked them off her feet. I raised her one leg over the seat and pushed the other off to the side. I lined up and pushed in without warning. Her gasp was throaty, eyes almost watering from her being not so wet. That didn't last for long, after a few thrusts I could slide easily. As she moaned I sped up till I remembered this was suppose to be more a punishment, so I put a hand around her neck from the front.

"Your not suppose to enjoy it."

She gasped as I restrict air for a second before letting her breath. Her eyes looked a little blurred and then she held tight to the seat as I rubbed her throat. I sped up and held her down, hand putting light pressure on her windpipe. 

"Papi, can't....br-r-r-rea-th-th-th." she moved her hand to hold mine.

I loosened the grip and she gave a small whine,  _ **Was I hurting her?**_ I pull my hand back only a inch before she stopped it. A silent plea for it to stay and I couldn't deny it. I pressed it back down and gave a hard thrust as she gasped and closed her eyes. I gave a hard slap so she would open her eyes.

"Look at me, keep eye contact." I growled as she struggled to squeak out, "si....pa-pi."

I could feel it, I was on the edge and she let out a small cry before squeezing me tighter till I came. I growled out her name, a metallic taste on my lip as my hand quickly released her throat I forgot I was squeezing. She gasp, for air and I felt her spasm again, shaking the seat a little as I pulled out slowly. She looked completely wore out, so I pulled her jeans back up and fastened them before fixing my pants. I sat back and pulled her to lay on my lap, her head resting dead center of it.

"Good girl, always so good harl." I scratched under her chin like she was a dog before texting Gabby.

> _**N:** _ _ready for the meeting, call the Roux's and get them to the club._ Ahora _(Now.)_

"Harley baby, can you stay like this for a while?Agradable y suave por lo que apenas te aviso. Escúchame y dime lo que dicen cuando estoy fuera.(Nice and mellow so they hardly notice you. Listen to them and tell me what they say when I'm away.)" I smiled as she purred, "I promise to keep my harl happy with attention."

"Ok va-da..." She slurred slightly as I smirked, "didn't you.. sa-ay you c-c-could d-d-d-do..."

"I moved it back. Figured it would still be best to have you there." It went silent for a mom and I spoke again, "Vada? Finally giving me a pet name Mami.... Not that I hate it or anything, I'm just glad you care enough." I smiled as Gabby climbed back in and we started moving on to the club.

* * *

Once at the club, I helped Harley up and walked with her in to the back room. The Roux's for the business deal, they were seated and I quickly watched Harley clean up slightly before changing into the dress I picked for her. It fit her perfect, looked good even when she was stumbling and laying over my lap like a cat. She had came back from her orgasm and could walk and talk clearly, but she knew the role. She held my arm and stumbled through the room while I held her up, a small trip and a little spill of her water based drink was enough to make them laugh.

"Sorry,mi chica estaba celebrando y más lo hizo.(my girl was celebrating and over did it.)" I sat down and pulled her on my lap.

The love seat was full as she laid down with her head resting in my lap. I stroked her hair as she sipped the water before sitting it on the floor and soaking in the attention.

 "Let's chat shall we?" I smiled towards the man in the center.

"We were talking prices last time before I had to leave. Your asking to much and with little assurance that we'll be protected from the governments." He sat back, "and your tardiness is noted."

"Little assurance?Este tipo ha estado jadear producto(Has this guy been huffing product?)" I turned towards Gabby that was to my left before looking back, "has any of the shipments been caught yet? No. So why is it a concern now? Don't trust me do you?"

"My Spanish is rusty but, no I haven't 'huffed' the product. And while no shipment has been caught, your government has been putting more focus on international shipments." 

"And you think i can't fix that?" I gave a small snort of annoyance, being called out like this wasn't helping my end of the business.

"Papi caaaaaaaaan fix any thing." Harley slurred out and reached for my jacket collar.

I put her hands down and stroked her hair, "si Mami, papi can."

The man shook his head and whispered, "is that really the way you treat a lady? Like a cat?" 

It was low but I caught it and lifted her up, "Harl, can you give papi a minute. He needs to make a call and I'll bring you some water.Mantener a mi hermosa niña hidratada(Keep my beautiful girl hydrated.)"

She nodded and fell back to her curled position as I walked to the back room with Emilio. Give her a few minutes before returning and hopefully Harley can get a good hook for me.

* * *

_**Harley** _

* * *

After the door shut and the men seen Nevada was gone they started chatting. I only heard small bits but the main topic was the drunk girl laying on the couch with a too short dress.  _ **You love him that why you do this shit for him... That's the only reason.**_ I took a close look at them and counted the guns/weapons. Only two were armed with drop guns and the main man seemed to have something in is shoe but it had to be more a blade.I listened closely to the French and finally they found the topic I wanted.

"Je veux la moitié. Ses prix sont équitables mais ne laissent guère de profit.(I want half. His prices are fairly but leaving little profit.)"

"S'il peut ajouter un transport plus sécurisé alors nous pouvons le lever quelques centaines(If he can add a more secure Transport then we can raise it a few hundred.)"

"Quelle est la ligne de fond? Deux tiers le prix nous donnerait un bénéfice décent(What's the bottom line? Two thirds the price would give us a decent profit.)"

"Tout ce qui est plus inacceptable Brendent accepterait un si petit profit.(Anything over that is unacceptable. Brendent would accept such little profit.)" 

The two others looked at the small man to the back, not happy by the use of that name.  _ **Nevada is dealing with the head guy? They're playing him.**_ I heard the door and waited till Nevada lifted my head to adjust and kiss him, my arms wrapping around him as I spewed out a lot of drunk rambling about loving him before whispering in his ear.

"Two armed with guns third looks like a hidden blade. They want to cut the price down to three fourths at least to make a bigger profit." I paused a split second, "they're playing you, the boss isn't here dealing with you. Give me the word, I got you."

I pulled back and gave my poor attempt to stand and spilt my water on my dress a little, "whoopsies... I think I need the little giiiiiirls room."

Marco took my arm as Nevada shook his head, "help her back there yeah... And please find her a jacket or something before putting her down in my office for a nap."

As we walked to the other room, door shutting Marco let go and I pulled my hair back. He chuckled and took a seat with his hand on his gun as I listened through the door. Nevada was in deep discussion before it got heated. They were pushing for less and he was getting frustrated. I heard a small scuffle and then he gave the word and I opened the door and walked in with determination and a pearl grip pistol Dean and Sam got me as a birthday present. I pointed the gun at the main guy.

"Weapons down." I demanded.

"This is busine...."

I raised the gun and shot the wall as they both ducked and the guys pulled their weapons. Nevada chuckled and kissed me before looking back at them.

"The price is firm. I ain't in the business of making other businesses thrive, infact that's bad for business. Payment stays or we walk and I tell my brother you withdrew and he'll find your boss and give him a parting gift." He put his arm around my waist as I dropped the gun, "buenas noches gilipollas(goodnight assholes), I'll be waiting for your call."

We walked out the back door as Gabby and the guys walked the French out the front door. Nevada kissed me one last time and helped me into the SUV.

"Now, business is done. Let's go meet your brothers." My heart missed a beat,  ** _Shit... I forgot that._**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> any comments on the story is welcomed... Are you liking it? Should I end it? Is it well perceived? Anything will be welcomed and sorry about my Grammer/spelling. Still working on catching it during editing lol.
> 
> Please leave feedback.


End file.
